Hollywood Heights: Everything Has Changed
by Destiny82911
Summary: Loren and Eddie are both 23 and married and expecting their first child together. Along the way someone tries to separate them. Will Loren let someone come in between her and Eddie? I do not own any Hollywood Heights copyright
1. Chapter 1

_Loren and Eddie both 23 and are married but they are going through a rough time in their marriage at the moment. Loren is 5 months pregnant and both Eddie and Loren are being pressured into finishing their album before the baby is born._

**Loren**: "Eddie I really think we should get the house hunting over with and then focus on our albums."

**Eddie**: "Lo, you know Jake and Kelly are pressuring us into getting this album done and house hunting takes atleast a month and they're not gonna give us a month to finish our albums"

**Loren**: "I just think that be should be doing what we need to do, which is prepsring for this baby because we havent got anything together."

**Eddie**: "You know what you're right. Or we should make the guestroom into a nursery and then when the baby is about 1 we move into a house."

**Loren**: *_Smiles_* "I think i like that idea."

**Eddie**: *_getting closer to Loren_* "You think? or you know you like that idea." *_Kisses Loren passionately_*

**Loren**: *_Pulls away_* "Im not sure you want to have sex with a pregnant fat lady." *_Frowns_*

**Eddie**: Hey, you are beautiful just the way you are. You're not fat, your pregnant and a beautiful pregnant lady. OH! That reminds me i wrote a duet for us as a bonus on our album."

**Loren**: *_Smiles_* "REALLY! I wrote one too! Can i hear yours?!"

**Eddie**: "Only if you sing it with me."

**Loren**: "Of course."

_Eddie and Loren go to the music room and Eddie plays the guitar and gets him and Loren the paper for the lyrics._

**_Loren_**_:_

_Ah ah you're beautiful_  
><em>Ah ah you're beautiful<em>

**Eddie**:

_Hop on the back of my bike_  
><em>Let the good wind blow through your hair<em>  
><em>With a ass like that, and a smile so bright<em>  
><em>Oh you're killing me, you know it ain't fair<em>  
><em>(yeah)<em>

**Eddie**:

_Ride on, through the middle of the night_  
><em>Let moonlight kiss your skin<em>  
><em>When you dance like that, your jeans so tight<em>  
><em>Oh you're killing me, baby do it again<em>  
><em>(yeah)<em>

**Eddie**:

_You're beautiful, and your mind is fucking beautiful_  
><em>And I can't pretend that that doesn't mean a thing to me, to me, yeah<em>  
><em>You're beautiful, good lord, you're fucking beautiful<em>  
><em>And I can't pretend that that doesn't mean a thing to me, to me, yeah<em>

**Loren**:

_I like when you run red lights, don't stop till you thrill me, oh how you thrill me_  
><em>Always in control, how you do it I don't know<em>  
><em>But I don't care, take me anywhere<em>,

**Loren**:

_Cause it's beautiful, ooh you make me feel undressable_  
><em>And I can't pretend that that doesn't mean a thing to me, to me, ohh yeah<em>

**Loren and Eddie**:

_You're beautiful, and your mind is fucking beautiful_  
><em>And I can't pretend that that doesn't mean a thing to me, to me, yeah<em>  
><em>You're beautiful, good lord, you're fucking beautiful<em>  
><em>And I can't pretend that that doesn't mean a thing to me, to me, yeah, yeah<em>

**Loren**:

_Ah ah you're beautiful_  
><em>Ah ah you're beautiful<em>

**Eddie**:

_You dont know what you're doing darling_  
><em>Hop on back my bike darling<em>  
><em>Don't you worry darling<em>

**Eddie**: "So what'd you think?"

**Loren**: "I love that song"

_Eddie and Loren hear hands clapping coming from the door way and turn around to see Jake, Kelly, and Ian clapping._

**Eddie**_: "_How long have you guys been standing there?_"_

**Jake**: "Every since you two started singing, Ed thats a great song and I love that its a featuring of Loren."

**Eddie**: "Thanks but yu guys weren't supposed to hear that song today."

**Jake**: "Why?"

**Eddie**: "Because I wanted Loren to be the only one who heard the song first."

**Loren**: *_Kisses Eddie softly and whispers against his lips* _"Its okay babe i loved the song.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ian**: "Ok thats enough PDA."

_Just then Mel walked in._

**Mel**: "So the party has started without me."

**Loren**: "No Mel we didnt and i actually have a song i would love to play for you guys, since you all are here. Eddie will you sing it with me.

**Eddie**: "Of course beautiful."

_Loren grabs Eddie's guitar and and sheet music and hands it to Eddie. Loren starts to play the melody to the song and starts singing._

**Loren:**

_All I knew this morning when I woke_

_Is I know something now,_

_know something now_

_I didn't before_

_And all I've seen_

_since 18 hours ago_

_his green eyes and freckles and your smile in the back of my mind making me feel right_

_I just want to know you better know_

_you better know_

_you better now_

_I just want to know you better know_

_you better know you better now_

**Eddie and Loren**:

_I just want to know you better know_

_you better know_

_you better now_

_I just want to know you_

_know you_

_know you_

_Cause all I know is we said hello_

_And your eyes look like coming home_

_All I know is a simple name,_

_everything has changed_

_All I know is you held the door_

_You'll be mine and I'll be yours_

_All I know since yesterday_

_is everything has changed_

**Eddie:**

_And all my walls stood tall,_

_painted blue_

_But I'll take 'em down,_

_take 'em down_

_and open up the door for you_

**Loren:**

_And all I feel in my stomach_

_is butterflies the beautiful kind_

_Making up for lost time,_

_taking flight,_

_making me feel right_

**Eddie and Loren**:

_I just want to know you better know_

_you better know_

_you better now_

_I just want to know you better know_

_you better know_

_you better now_

_I just want to know you better know_

_you better know_

_you better now_

_I just want to know you_

_know you_

_know you_

_Cause all I know is we said hello_

_And your eyes look like coming home_

_All I know is a simple name,_

_everything has changed_

_All I know is you held the door_

_You'll be mine and I'll be yours_

_All I know since yesterday_

_is everything has changed_

_Come back and tell me why_

_I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time_

_And meet me there tonight_

_And let me know that it's not all in my mind_

**Loren:**

_I just want to know you better know_

_you better know_

_you better now_

_I just want to know you_

_know you_

_know you_

**Eddie and Loren**:

_Cause all I know is we said hello_

_And your eyes look like coming home_

_All I know is a simple name,_

_everything has changed_

_All I know is you held the door_

_You'll be mine and I'll be yours_

_All I know since yesterday_

_is everything has changed_

**Loren:**

_All I know is we said hello_

_So dust off your highest hopes_

_All I know is pouring rain_

_And everything has changed_

_All I know is a newfound grace_

_All my days,_

_I'll know your face_

**Loren and Eddie:**

_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

_Loren looks up to see everybody's reaction. Mel was filming the whole thing and crying. Kelly, Jake, and Ian we clapping and smiling._

**Jake**: "Both of you need to record that song right along with the other one Eddie wrote and those 2 songs will be hits."

**Ian**: "Love, Mate, that was truly amazing."

**Kelly**: "Loren and Eddie im at a lost of words right now... Words cant describe the feeling that the song made me feel, im proud of you both."

**Loren and Eddie**: "Thanks guys."

_All of a sudden Loren started crying and Eddie looked at her confused._

**Eddie**: "Lo you alright?"

_Loren nooded her head and grabbed Eddie's hand and put it on her stomach so Eddie could feel the baby kick for the first time. Eddie smiled._

**Eddie**: *_Smiling with his hand still on Lorens stomach_* "Thats our baby."

**Loren**: *_Smiling while her hand on top of Eddie's_* "Thats our baby." *_Loren kisses Eddie_*

_When Loren kissed Eddie it wasnt like all of their other kisses. That kiss was like when Eddie walked Loren to the door on his birthday and kissed her for the first time. Loren and Eddie didnt know that Mel had recorded the whole thing while Ian took pictures. Then all of a sudden Mel got up and ran to the bathroom. _

**Loren**: "Ian, is she ok?"

**Ian**: "I have no idea but ill go check-"

**Loren**: *_Interrupting Ian_* "No i will."

_Loren runs up to the bathroom._

**Loren**: *_Knocks on bathroom door_* "Hey Mel, you ok?"

**Mel**: "Lo can you come in here?"

_Loren goes in the bathroom and finds Melissa throwing up in the toilet. Loren holds up Mel's hair._

**Loren**: "Mel are you pregnant?"

**Mel**: "I dont know, ive been throwing up for a couple days now and i wanted you to be there when i took a test."

**Loren:** "I would love to be there while you took the test but i think thats something you and Ian need to do alone, I mean i can go with you to the store if you like to buy you one."

**Mel**: "You're right, Thanks Lo. Can we go now?"

**Loren**: "Sure come on, But i think you should talk to Ian and tell him whats going on before we go."

**Mel**: "Ok i will, I love you Loren."

**Loren**: "I love you too Mel."

_Loren and Mel walk back downstairs to the music room._

**Loren**: "Hey babe, me and Mel are gonna run to her house i left some clothes over there."

**Eddie**: "Okay Babe."

**Mel**: "Hey Ian can i talk to you first for a sec?"

**Ian**: "Sure love."

**So I finished chapter 2. I really wanna know if i should continue or not.**


	3. Chapter 3

_While waiting for Mel, Loren walks over to Eddie and sits in his lap and whispers something in his ear_.

**Loren**: *_Whispering in seductively Eddie's ear_* "Pregnant lady cant wait for tonight."

**Eddie**: *_Whispering in Loren's ear_* "What's gonna happen tonight?"

**Loren**: *_Whispering seductively in Eddie's ear_* "I dont know but I know it involves me and you naked and everywhere around the big apartment of ours."

**Eddie**: *_Says outloud on accident_* "Are you serious or are you just messing with me Lo because its been almost 2 months?!"

_Everybody turns to look at the two. Loren blushes and buries her neck in the crook of Eddie's neck._  
><em> Everybody eventually forgets about what Eddie said are lost in their own conversation. Jakes turns back Loren and Eddie.<em>

**Jake**: "Hey Lo and Ed I invited Leah over here and shes gonna be shadowing Loren and she's here."

**Loren**: *_Still sitting on Eddie's lap_* "Great." *_Says sacastically_*

_Jake walks back into the music room with Leah and immediatly Leah glares at Loren and Smiles at Eddie._

**Leah**: *_Says in a flirty tone_* "Hello Eddie, Glad to see you again."

**Eddie**: "Hey Leah."

**Loren**: *_Whispers in Eddie's ear_* "I need you now Eddie." *_Loren turns the chair that her and Eddie were sitting in so that its facing the wall. Loren takes Eddie hand and puts it up under her dress_.*

_Just then Mel and Ian walk back into the music room_.

**Mel**: "Hey Lo, Me and you can come over tomorrow to get your clothes."

**Loren**: *_Happy tone_* "Great see ya tomorrow Mel."

**Jake**: "Ok Loren and Eddie can you turn back around, i dont even know why you were facing the wall."

**Eddie**: *_Takes his hand form under Lorens dress and turns back around_* "We were talking about a song and didnt want everyone to hear about it because its a surprise."

**Leah**: "Hey Jake do you think me and Eddie could do a duet?

**Jake**: "You know Leah that actually doesnt sound like a bad idea. That will be great publicity for the both of you."

**Leah**: "Well me and Eddie has to write it together right."

**Eddie**: "Woah woah woah i thought she was shadowing Loren."

**Jake**: "She is... For today just so she can see how Loren records and writes and how her and Kelly work.. After all Kelly will be representing her."

**Eddie**: "Do me and her have to do a duet?"

**Jake**: "Ed its good publicity and good music, that way we get what we want and the people do to."

_Just then Nora and Max notice Loren getting a bit antsy._

**Nora**: "Loren, hunny you okay."

**Loren**: "Yeah i just dont feel so good."

**Loren**: *_Whispers in Eddie's ear_* "I can feel you and its turning me on and i need you now because its starting to hurt."

**Eddie**: "Can you give us a minute I have figure out whats wrong with Lo?

**Jake**: "Yeah guys take all the time you need we'll be waiting."

**Max**: "Actually me and Nora gotta head to MK its almost opening time."

_Loren and Eddie hug Max and Nora. Jake and Kelly are talking business in the music room and Leah is sitting on the couch in the living room on twitter.._

_Loren and Eddie are headed up stairs while kissing. Loren starts ripping Eddie's shirt off. Eddie picks Loren up and she wraps her legs around Eddie's waist. While carrying Loren and kissing at the same time and and Loren bumps into the wall knocking down a picture that was hanging on the wall of them on their wedding day_.

**Loren**: "We can get a new frame."

**Leah**: *_Yells upstairs_* "Is everything ok up there

**Eddie**: *_Laying Loren on the bed then yells back downstairs_* "Yeah give us like 20 minutes."

_Loren and Eddie go back to making out and ripping eachothers clothes off. After 15 minutes Loren and Eddie were both satisfied that they had sex in under an half an hour. Eddie and Loren decide to take a quick shower then go back downstairs. _

**Jake**: "Great you guys are back, everything ok and why the change of clothes."

**Eddie**: "Loren kinda threw up EVERYWHERE and we either had to take a shower or smell like throw up."

**Jake**: "I like the first choice."

**Kelly**: "Ok so Lo, since Leah is shadowing you i want you and Leah to sit at the piano while you play you're new song so she can see how you sing and play and write all in a triple threat ok?"

**Leah**: "Yeah can we just hurry up because i wanna leave so we can start the duet with Eddie."

_Loren and Leah sit at the piano and Loren plays one of her new songs and as she goes along Leah keeps interrupting her, Finally Loren gets fed up with her_.

**Loren**: "LEAH CAN YOU SERIOUSLY JUST SHUT UP AND SIT THERE AND PAY ATTENTION!"

_Eddie, Kelly, and Jake go rushing into the living room and see Loren and Leah on the verge of an arguement_.

**Leah**: "WELL MAYBE IF YOU WERE ACTUALLY A GOOD SONG WRITTER I WOULD UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU ARE DOING!"

**Jake**: "WOAH! Ladies whats going on."

**Loren**: "Jake i cant work with this girl anymore she makes me just wanna strangle her.

**Leah**: "Excuse me?!"

**Loren**: "Yeah you heard me."

**Eddie**: "Ok guys i think its best we call it a day and let Loren rest. Shes had a pretty long day."

**Loren**: "NO I DONT NEED TO REST! NO ONE IN THIS ROOM UNDERSTANDS WHAT IM GOING THROUGH BECAUSE NONE OF YOU HAVE EVER BEEN PREGNANT AND HAD MOOD SWINGS AND HAD TO GO TO THE DOCTORS EVERY MONTH WORRIED ABOUT IF YOUR GONNA HAVE ANOTHER MISCARRIAGE! AND FOR ME TO SIT HERE AND HAVE TO BE DISRESPECTED BY THIS BITCH IN MY OWN HOUSE IS JUST AS BAD! SORRY KELLY BUT IF I HAVE TO WORK WITH HER YOU'RE FIRED! AND EDDIE YOU'RE FREE TO WORK WITH THE SKANK I CANT CONTROL YOU'RE CAREER!"

_Loren walks upstairs calmly as if nothing happeded and goes in the bathroom and looks in the mirror to see the tears and pain she felt the day she found out she lost her baby._

**Eddie**: "Wow... Ok never seen that side of her EVER before so before you guys get yelled at again i would suggest you leave. And dont worry Kel she didnt mean it. Ill try to talk to her. and Jake ill talk to you later."

**Jake**: "Alright man take care of Loren."

**Kelly**: "Bye Ed take care of my girl ok and talk to her shes in a fragile place right now."

**Leah**: "What why should he take care of her... She just yelled at him for nothing shes a monster."

_What Leah didnt know is that Loren was listening the whole time_.

**Loren**: *_Walking downstairs_* "Id suggest you leave before this monster shows you what shes made of."

**Leah**: "Oh please im not scared of you, Im not Chloe Carter whos gonna kiss your ass and be friends with you. Im not gonna pretend to sit around and watch Eddie be miserable in his marriage and be pressured into being a father."

**Loren**: *_Smiles_* "Oh sweetie you'll never know what its like to be in love with the only persom who gets you.." *_Slaps Leah on the cheek_* "Now please get out...Oh and you're right you're not Chloe becasue Chloe is living in a penthouse and you live in a farm you cant even afford."

_Kelly pulls Leah out of the house and leave. Eddie and Loren are both just staring at eachother with awkward silence._


	4. Chapter 4

**Loren**: "Do you really feel like that?"

**Eddie**: "What? No why would i feel that way?"

**Loren**: "I mean because were both 23 years old, married, and expecting a child and were both so young."

**Eddie**: "Are you regretting marrying me and having a baby with me?"

**Loren**: "No of course not i love my life its just i guess i just really dont know how you feel."

**Eddie**: "Loren listen, im gonna be honest with you...When we got married i was scared of the big 'M' because i didnt know what marriage was like...But then i got over that fear because of you..And with this baby..Yes im scared about that to, but no matter what this baby is gonna be born and we are gonna be the best parents a child can ever have ok?"

**Loren:** *_Leans in to kiss Eddie and whispers against his lips_* "I love you Eddie."

**Eddie**: *_Leans in to kiss Loren and whispers against her lips_* "I love you too babe."

**Eddie**: " Babe i have a surprise for you."

**Loren**: "Eddie you do to much for me already."

**Eddie**: *_Grabbing Loren's hand_* "And you deserve so much more."

**Loren**: "Edd-"

**Eddie**: *_Interrupting_* "No Loren you cant change my mind about this surprise.. So go get dressed."

_Loren goes upstairs to get dressed..She puts on black skinny jeans with a black button down shirt and dark purple pumps. Loren does her hair and soft curls...She decides to go natural and not out any makeup on. Eddie put on gray skinny jeans and a black button down shirt with black vans._

**Eddie**: "Babe you ready?"

**Loren**: "Yeah im ready."

_Loren and Eddie both get in the car. Eddie drives to a familiar place where they haven been in a little while...Their spot.._

**Loren**: "Babe we haven't been here since.."

**Eddie**: *_Looking down_* "Since the first time you told me you were pregnant, during the first pregnancy that... didnt...end...so well."

**Loren**: *_Grabbing Eddie's hand with tears in her eyes_* "Im so sorry Eddie i know how excited you were."

**Eddie**: *_Pulling her into a hug_* "Babe it was hard for you too...But that was 2 years ago all that matters is we are having a baby now. And i wanna give you something."

_Eddie pulls out a little black box with a heart necklace in it with a picture of her and eddie inside the heart. On the front of the heart it says "Forever" and on the back it says "And always"_

**Loren**: "Oh my gosh Eddie its beautiful."

**Eddie**: "Just like you."

**Loren**: "Will you put it on me?"

**Eddie**: "Of course." *_Eddie takes the necklace and puts it around Loren's neck_*

_Just then a girl about 18 years old walks up on the hill._

**Girl**: "Oh sorry, i didnt think anyone knew about this place."

**Eddie**: "No you can stay we were just leaving."

**Girl**: "You're Eddie Duran and you're Loren Duran."

**Loren and Eddie**: "Thats us."

**Girl**: "Oh my gosh im a huge fan of both of you guys."

_Eddie phone starts to ring_.

**Eddie**: *_Looking at his phone_* "Sorry guys i gotta take this...Um thanks though.."

**Girl**: "Gracie."

**Eddie**: "Thanks Gracie." *_Walking down the hill to answer his phone_*

**Loren**: *_concerened*_ "Hey are you ok you look like you've been crying?"

**Gracie**: "Actually no, but you dont know me so im not gonna bumbard you with my emotions."

**Loren:** "No i insist, i mean if thats ok with you."

**Gracie**: *_Smiles_* "Yeah, well umm today me and my boyfriend just broke up because i found out he was cheating on me throughout our entire relationship and my bestfriend knew the whole time and never told me."

**Loren**: "Do you want my advice?"

**Gracie**: "That would be helpful."

**Loren**: "Actually hold on for a quick sec." *_Loren goes down the hill to Eddie's car_*

**Loren**: "Babe you can go home without me."

**Eddie**: "What why?"

** Loren**: "Because this girl has a problem that i really wanna help her with plus she reminds me of me when i was her age."

**Eddie**: "Ok call me when you're done and ill come get you ok" *_Kisses Loren_* "Love you."

**Loren**: *_Kisses Eddie back_* "Love you too."

_Loren goes back up the hill and sees Gracie sitting on the grass by a tree so Loren goes and sit by her_.

**Gracie**: "You know i feel like my whole world is crashing down as we speak."

**Loren**: "How old are you, if you dont mind me asking?"

**Gracie**: "I actually turned 19 today, my dad died when i was 15 and my mom is my rock. Shes always there for me."

**Loren**: "Well Happy Birthday. And did you ever have a close relationship with you're father?"

**Gracie**: _*Leaning back*_ "Nah he was cheating on my mom and she didnt even know, but when my mom told me he died i was devestated but not for me but for he because she really loved him but he treated her like shit."

**Loren**: *Looking in her eyes* "I can see pain in your eyes as we talk about this.. You may say that it didnt effect you but i can see it did.

**Gracie**: *_Starts sobbing_* "You're right it did effect me i mean he wasnt the best dad and he wasnt always there for me but he was my dad."

**Loren**: "Its ok... Hey you're a beautiful girl you remind me of you when i was your age. When you 19 you go through things like that...HeartBreaks."

**Gracie**: "But this heartbreak is the worst of all."

**Loren:** "If your boyfriend couldn't see whata beautiful amazing person you are then its his lost im sure you can find someone better. Did you drive here?"

**Gracie**: "No i walked i dont like to far from here."

**Loren**: "I know this resturant wanna go?"

**Gracie**: "I would but i dont have any money on me."

**Loren**: "My treat and im not taking no for an answer."

Gracie: *laughing* "Ok ill go."

Loren calls Jefferey (The doorman) to send her a car to where she was. Then she send a text to Eddie.

**_To:Eddie_**

**_Hey babe me and Gracie are gonna go to Rumor fo lunch, dont worry i called Jefferey to send us a car. _**

**_Love you, Loren_**

_Eddie gets the text message._

**Eddie**: *_sighs_* "Great."

**Jake**: "What."

**Eddie**: "Nothing just looks like Loren made a new friend. But Jake im serious I cant work with Leah."

**Jake**: "Ed, man, come on this is gonna be huge. Remember when Loren won the first contest and how big she got in less than a week. Just imagine Leah, she can get twice the ratings when working with you."

**Eddie**: "Jake are you trying to get me in the dog house."

**Jake**: "Ok i have an idea. Im gonna tell you this but you cant tell Loren because Kel hasnt told her yet."

**Eddie**: "Ok."

**Jake**: "Kel is having Loren hold a singing contest just like yours from last year when we got Leah and from when we got Loren. We can have Leah perform as a special guest and Loren can perform then its not awkward."

**Eddie**: "What are you getting at?"

**Jake**: "Im saying both of your contest winners which is Loren and Leah can perform at Loren's contest, Then Leah will get a bunch of ratings because there will be so much reprters there."

**Eddie**: "Actually i think thats a great idea."

**Jake**: *_shakes Eddie's hand_* "Great."


	5. Chapter 5

_Loren and Gracie arrive at Rumor. The driver comes around and opens the door for them. Before Loren gets out of the car she puts on her sunglasses and hands Gracie a pair and tells her to keep her head down and ignore the paparazzi. When they get inside Loren ask the waitress for a table for 2._

**Loren**: *_Smiling_* "Gracie, dont hesitate you can order anything you want, its your birthday dont worry about the price."

**Gracie**: "Well in that case then i already know what i want."

**Loren**: "Me too." *_Waving for the waitress_*

**Waitress**: "What can i get for you 2 ladies today."

**Loren**: "Well i will take a iced lemon water and the veggie pasta."

**Gracie**: "I will take a lemon iced tea and lasagna."

**Waitress**: "Ill be back shortly with your food and drinks."

**Loren**: "So Ms. Gracie, tell me about yourself."

**Gracie**: "Well im basically a normal 19 year old girl, i rarely go to parties and when i do my best friend is the one making me go. My mother is the only one i have since my bestfriend back stabbed me."

**Loren**: "If it makes you feel any better i can be there for you when ever you need me to."

**Gracie**: "Its does, it makes me feel a lot better. So tell me about the wonderful life of Loren Tate."

**Loren**: *_Sighing_* "Where to begin. Uh well first im being pressured into finishing an album before my due date in about 4 months. I threatened my manager which is the best manager in the world. And I think im letting someone come in between me and my husband."

**Gracie**: "Wanna talk about it?"

**Loren**: "Well its this girl and i dont like her really like i mean i appreciate what shes done for Eddie years ago but its like shes trying to break us up. And i was actually forced to work with her and i told my manager that if i had to work with her that i would fire her."

_Just then the waitress came back with their food and they finished talking while eating._

_Nora and Max were sitting at home watching a movie when someone knocked at the door. Max got up to open the door._

**Max**: "Hey son."

**Eddie**: *_Coming in_* "Hey pops, mom."

**Nora**: "Hey." *_Kissing his cheek_* "Wheres Loren?"

**Eddie**: "Shes out with her new friend."

**Max**: "New friend?"

**Eddie**: "Yeah we met a girl at our spot and she had a problem and Loren insisted on helping her out."

**Nora**: "Thats nice of her."

**Eddie**: 'Yeah but i have to talk to you guys about something."

**Max**: "Ok shoot."

**Eddie**: "Well Loren kind of went off on leah today and threatened to fire Kelly."

**Max:** "Woah really what happened."

_Eddie told them what happened then he got another text saying he needed him back at the office. Loren dropped Gracie off at home and went to the office._

_Loren and Eddie arrived at the office at the same time_.

**Loren**: "Hey babe, what are you doing here."

**Eddie**: "Jake called me in, how was your evening?"

**Loren**: "It was great i learned about that girl.. Shes just like me."

**Eddie:** *_Kissing Loren's forehead_* "Im glad you had fun."

_Loren and Eddie went inside the office and heard Kelly talking to Jake about the contest_.

**Loren**: *_Walking in_* "What contest are you talking about?"

**Kelly**: "Hey Loren i actually wanted to surprise you and bring up the idea of doing a songwriting contest and have both of Eddies contest winners sing there."

**Loren**: "Which is me and Leah right."

**Kelly**: *_speaking softly_* "Yeah."

**Loren:***_Voice getting louder_* "Was my message earlier not clear to you."

**Eddie**: "Loren calm down you wont be working with her she will just be singing there so she can find a manager that actually want to manage her."

**Loren**: "Sorry Kelly, but i think its a good idea."

**Kelly**: *_Smiling_* "Thanks."

**Eddie**: "Lo, can i talk to you for a moment?"

_Eddie didnt wait for a response he pulled her out in the hallway_.

**Eddie**: "Loren whats going on with you, your attitude isnt the same any more what happened to the Loren Tate i fell in love with?"

**Loren**: *T_eary eyed and shrugging her shoulders_* "She's all grown up."

_Loren walked away and went into the bathroom leaving Eddie standing there blaming himself for Loren's actions._


	6. Chapter 6

_Mel and Ian had just gotten back from the store to get a pregnancy test. Mel goes in the bathroom to take the test while Ian waits in the living room. 5 minutes later Mel comes out of the bathroom with the test in her hand._

**Ian**: "So what does it say?"

**Mel**: "I have to wait for 2 minutes."

_The 2 minutes goes by pretty fast and Mel hears the test beep._

**Mel**: *_Looking at Ian_* "I'm... pregnant."

**Ian**: *_Picks Mel up and spins her around_* "Thats amazing Love, i can't wait to have a baby with you."

_Mel and Ian share a very passionate kiss._

_Nora was getting kinda worried about Loren._

**Max**: "I'm sure shes ok, its probably just the pregnancy, then she is being pressured into finishing this album."

**Nora**: "You're right."

**Max**: "Aren't I always?"

**Nora**: "Don't flatter yourself."

_Max kisses Nora forcefully which led to something a little more intense._

_Back at the office Loren was in the bathroom sobbing when Chloe walked in._

**Chloe**: "Hey Lo, everything ok?"

**Loren**: "Hey Chloe and to answer your question no everything is not ok."

**Chloe**: "Wanna talk about it?"

**Loren**: "What is there to talk about? The fact that ,my husband doesn't approve of my ways and the fact that im constantly pushing everyone away, other than that theres nothing else to talk about." *_Loren says sarcastically_*

**Chloe**: "Loren, Eddie loves you. Anyone can see that. You are pregnant, which means hormones can pretty much take over your attitude anytime.. And im here is you ever need to talk to me about anything. OK?"

**Loren**: *_Hugging Chloe_* "Thanks Chloe."

_Loren walks back out and apologizes to Kelly for everything then goes back out to find Eddie. After searching the entire building for 15 minutes Loren finally finds Eddie sitting in Jakes old office on the second floor._

**Loren**: "Eddie what are you doing in here?"

**Eddie**: "I remember first starting my career and walking into this office for the first time to meet Jake. I remember my parents thanking Jake when my first album came out and i blew i up in less than a month. Then Jake got his name on the door on the top floor around my second album was released. I remember one drunk night me and Ian got so drunk that i brought a random girl in this office and attempted to have sex with her but i didnt because i knew what it would do to Chloe. Then she cheated on me with Tyler that same week." *_Laughing_* "Then i met you and you changed everything. Then you got so big that you sold out Madison Square Garden. It all happened quick for you Loren. We got married, now were having a baby and i can't help but regret it all."

**Loren**: "Wait so you're regretting marrying me and starting a family with me?"

**Eddie**: "I know it sounds shocking but yes."

**Loren**: *_On the verge of tears_* "So i guess for the last 5 years of my life was a waste of my time. I gave my body to you. I gave my heart my soul my everything to you and you just throw it all away as if it meant nothing to you."

**Eddie**: "Wait no no no that all came out wrong i didnt mean to make it sound like that."

**Loren**: *_Crying and taking off her wedding ring and throwing it at Eddie_* "Expect divorce papers by Monday morning and ill be moved out by tomorrow."

_Loren tries to leave but Eddie catches her wrist and pulls her back._

**Eddie**: "So you're just gonna leave and not give me a chance to explain."

**Loren**: "Explain what Eddie you made it pretty clear that you regret everything since i came into your life."

**Eddie**: "No i dont regret what happened i regret how it happened. Lo think about it we got married in Vegas and kept it a secret for a whole year. Then we both got super drunk when you gave my your body and a barley remember anything from that night. Then we were in a car accident when you found out you were pregnant. Loren i would never regret you coming into my life."

**Loren**: "Eddie i don't know i think we both need a little time away from eachother, you're supposed to be writing a song with Leah and preparing for you're album release and i have to focus on getting ready for this baby and finishing my album."

**Eddie**: *_Clapping_* "So there it is Loren I was waiting for that specific name to come up, it always comes back down to Leah, But get this Lo, i didnt have sex with Leah and get her pregnant nor did i marry her and promise to spend the rest of life with Leah. So what are you getting at because it seems you're always bringing Leah up."

**Loren**: "Eddie its obvious she has feelings for you and all you do is sit around and let her continue to flirt with you."

**Eddie**: "If i continued to let her flirt with me then why did i put a end to that song and tell Jake i couldnt do it?"

**Loren**: "I didnt-"

**Eddie:** *_Cutting her off_* "Yeah you didnt know because you never let anyone tell you things, you like to assume things, and then when you assume things that aren't true you never let people explain the truth to you."

**Loren**: *_Wiping away tears_* "I gotta go like i said my lawyer will be in contact with your lawyer on Monday and ill be by tomorrow to get my stuff."

**Eddie**: "Why are you doing this Loren?"

**Loren**: "Because you made it pretty clear you didnt wanna be with me."

**Eddie**: *_Laughing_* "You are so naive, you know what go. Go Loren thats what you do best. You run instead of facing the problem. If divorcing me makes you happy then i wont stand in the way of that although i would feel the pain i felt the same day my mother left me, ill let you go. But i just wanna say one thing."

**Loren**: *_Whispering_* "Can you please make it quick"

**Eddie**: "If you really want this divorce, you can have it all but what you wont take from me is my child."

_By that time Loren broke down sobbing and Eddie walked out of the office and went back to Jake to tell him to contact his lawyer and draw up the divorce papers._

**Jake**: "Woah man divorce papers for what?'

Eddie: "Jake im just giving Loren what she wants. Call me if you need anything."

And with the Eddie left and went back to the penthouse. When he got there he saw Loren's car sitting in the front still running and he thinks to himself: '**_Wow she so dramatic but im just gonna let her run away from this problem like she does any other problem we come across._**'

_When Eddie got up to the door he walked in and saw Loren struggling to get her suitcase down the stairs._

**Eddie**: *_Chuckling_* "Need some help there?"

**Loren**: "Eddie just please dont say anything to me."

**Eddie**: *_Sitting on top of the piano watching her struggle as she went to get another suitcase_* "So you're really going through with this divorce huh?"

**Loren**: "Eddie dont worry about it you can have all you're money i dont want any of it you can keep the vacation house in Miami all of it.. All i want is my child.. And ill see you in court once the baby is born for a custody battle."

**Eddie**: "Wow Loren so you're gonna try and take the baby from me." *_Laughing hysterically_* "Yeah i'd like to see that myself. We both know you're not as strong as you look."

**Loren**: "Really... Really Eddie."

**Eddie**: "WHAT LOREN! WHAT IS IT THAT YOU FUCKING WANT FROM ME! DO YOU WANT ME TO DROP TO MY KNEES AND BEG YOU TO STAY! IM GIVING YOU WHAT YOU WANT I MAY SEEM LIKE IM HAPPY ABOUT THIS DIVORCE BUT IM A WRECK LOREN OK!"

**Loren**: "No Eddie i dont want you to beg for me i want you to give me whats mine."

**Eddie**: "You want the divorce i gave it to you. You want the baby but i cant give that to you. I have always given you everything you ever wanted but this time i cant give this to you... I just cant. Im not your father. Im not gonna leave something thats mine behind and just forget about it Loren so my answer is simply...No. Im done here you can give Jeffery your key... OH! and before i forget" *T_aking the ring out of his pocket_* "You might wanna keep this to pawn it because when this divorce and custody battle is over your gonna need it." *_Kissing Loren on top of the head_* "See you in court babe."

**OK GUYS I ACTUALLY TEARED UP WRITING THIS I KIND OF WANTED TO DO SOMETHING DIFFERENT WITH THIS STORY HENCE THE TITLE 'EVERYTHING HAS CHANGED' SO GUYS LEAVE REVIEWS ON WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THIS CHAPTER.**


	7. Chapter 7

_While Loren was putting her stuff in the car she gets a very threatening phone call from Melissa._

**Loren**: "Yes Mel?"

**Mel**: "Dont you yes Mel me, get to my house NOW!"

**Loren**: "Yes mom."

_Loren hung up the phone and got in the car and pulled up in front of Ian and Mels apartment . Before Loren even knocks Mel opens the door and pulls her inside._

**Mel**: "Loren what the hell."

**Loren**: "How did you find out?"

**Mel**: "What do you mean how did i find out its all over the internet, Lo what happened?"

_Loren tells Mel the whole story. Mel pulls Loren into a tight embrace._

**Mel**: "Lo you have to talk to him."

**Loren**: "No Mel its done its over."

**Mel**: "LOREN! IT CANT BE DONE AND OVER OK YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN MARRIED 4 WHAT 5 YEARS AND YOU'RE TRYING TAKE HIS CHILD AWAY LOREN. I WOULD KILL MYSELF BEFORE I EVER THOUGHT ABOUT DOING THAT TO IAN."

**Loren**: "Mel you just dont understand i dont want to be tied to someone who doesnt want to be tied to me."

**Mel:** "Loren he said he didnt regret it, he regretted how it happened.. Go talk to him Loren."

**Loren**: *_Shaking head_* "I can't."

**Mel**: "Fine."

_Mel gets up off the couch and goes to lock the door._

**Mel:** "Hey Lo, you can stay in the guest bedroom if you like."

**Loren**: "Thanks Mel."

_Loren walks into the guest bedroom. When Mel hears the door closed she pulls out her phone to text Ian._

**_To: Ian_**

**_Babe, i have Loren over here you need to get Eddie over here they need to talk this out they been married for too long to let this go._**

**_Love You, Melissa_**

**_To: Melissa _**

**_Love, i totally agree Eddie and i are on the way make sure you put Loren in the room with the lock on the outside so we can lock them in there._**

**_Ian_**

**Mel was about to text Ian back but he and Eddie already walked in.**

**Mel**: "Hey Eddie."

**Eddie**: "Hey Mel, not to be rude but wheres Lo?"

**Mel**: *_Pointing to the room_* "Please dont come out until you two are made up and make it quick its getting very late and you guys have a doctors appointment tomorrow."

_Eddie walks into the room and hears the shower on the the bathroom and decides to wait until she comes out. When Loren gets out of the shower and sees Eddie she freezes._

**Loren**: "Eddie what are you doing here?"

**Eddie**: "I changed my mind...I cant give you what you want Loren including the divorce..We've been through so much and we cant just let that go and not fight for it. I love you."

**Loren**: *_Holding back tears_* "I love you too and im sorry, i was being a bitch and i love you so much Eddie."

**Eddie**: *_Walking up to her_* "I love you more babe." *_Eddie kisses Loren passionately and the takes a black box out of his pocket_*

**Eddie**: "Lorne i was also a jerk and i apologize for everything i said and did and with that being said." *_Gets down on one knee_* "Loren Tate Duran will you do me the honors of becoming my wife again for real this time?"

**Loren**: "You do realize that im still in a towel right?"

**Eddie**: "Then if i were you i would hurry up because i can see up under your towel and its turning me on."

**Loren**: "Yes."

_Eddie slides the ring on her finger then kisses Loren again with so much love and passion. Eddie then slides towel off of Lorens body and puts his hands on Lorens bare stomach moving his hands down to her waist._

**Eddie**: "You look beautiful you know that."

**Loren**: "Eddie im naked."

**Eddie**: "And even naked your the most beautiful girl in the world."

_Back in the Living Room wit Ian and Mel._

**Mel:** "So what do you think they're doing?"

**Ian**: "I have no idea."

**Mel**: "Wanna eavesdrop?"

**Ian**: "Sure why no its our house right."

_Mel and Ian go to the door and hear Eddie talking._

**Eddie**: "Why dont you go get dressed and i can take your bags to the car and we can go home."

**Loren**: "I think that be great."

_When Eddie opens the door he finds Mel and Ian standing right by the door listening._

**Ian**: "Heeeeeeyyyyy mate how'd it go."

**Eddie**: *_Laughing_* "You two are ridiculous, but im sure you heard.. Me and Lo are going home."

**Mel**: "Thats great, but umm i have something i wanna tell you and Lo before you leave."

_Just then Loren joins them in the living room._

**Loren**: "Tell us what?"

**Mel**: 'Im pregnant."

_Loren and Eddie both give Mel a hug and say their congrats then they both go home in their separate cars. When they get to their building Eddie goes to Jeffery and gets Lorens key back._

**Jeffery**: "Its great to have you back Mrs. Duran."

**Loren**: "Thanks Jeffery."

_When Loren and Eddie got in the elevator Eddie pushed Loren against the elevator wall and kisses Loren forcefully but softly._

**Eddie**: "I missed doing that Mrs. Duran."

**Loren**: "I missed you doing that Mr. Duran."

**Eddie**: "I love you."

**Loren**: "I love you too."

_When the elevator stopped at their floor Eddie look Loren's suitcases inside and took them up to the bedroom. When Eddie came back down to the living room Loren was smiling while holding her stomach_.

**Eddie**: "What are you smiling for."

**Loren**: "Come here."

_Eddie puts his hand on Lorens stomach and feels the baby kick several times._

**Eddie**:*_Tearing up_* "Wow, Lo thats really our baby."

**Loren**: "Yeah Eddie thats really our baby."

_Eddie and Loren kissed for 10 minutes then made passionate love on the couch for the rest of the night._

* * *

><p><strong><em>So I got your reviews guys. You wanted Loren and Eddie back together so i put them back together. What do you guys think of this chapter?<em> **


	8. Chapter 8

_Max and Nora were at home watching a movie and cuddling_

**Nora**: "Max im worried about Loren."

**Max**: "Why?"

**Nora**: "Because shes been so stressed lately and everytime i talk to her she says she scared that history might repeat itself."

**Max**: "Well, we all just have to hop and pray that it doesnt."

_Max and Nora share a kiss then go back to watching to movie together._

_Ian and Mel were talking a walk around LA._

**Mel**: "Hey babe."

**Ian**: "Yes love?"

**Mel**: "I love you know that right."

**Ian**: "Yes i know that and i love you too."

**Mel**: "Are you ready to be a dad?"

**Ian**: "Well im scared, very scared but i think that this is good for me for us and yes i am ready to be a father."

_Mel leans up and kisses Ian then they both part and walk back home._

_The next morning Loren wakes up and goes downstairs to make breakfast. When she gets downstairs she sees clothes all over the floor and smiles at the memory of last night._

**_Lorens Thoughts: _**_Wow last night was really AMAZING! I cant believe even for a pregnant lady i can still do all the things i did last night._

_Just then Loren felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her. she turns around and sees Eddie standing there._

**Eddie**: "Good morning beautiful."

**Loren**: "Good Morning to you to handsome."

**Eddie**: "Wanna take a shower together we've got an appointment in 2 hours?

**Loren**: "Id love to but i was gonna make breakfast."

**Eddie**: "We can get breakfast on the way there."

**Loren**: "Ok."

_Loren and Eddie take a shower and after 30 minutes they both get out. Loren wears a gray button up blouse with black skinny jeans and gray vans. She curls her hair and decides to not put makeup on. Eddie wears a button up gray shirt with dark blue skinny jeans and black and white vans._

_On the way to the hospital they stopped at the cafe and ate breakfast then arrived at the hospital. _

**Eddie**: *_Talking to the lady at the reception desk_* "Hi we are here for a check up on Loren Duran."

Lady: *_Flirtatious_* "Yeah Loren Duran 3 o'clock appointment just wait in the waiting room and the doctor will call you right back."

Loren: *_Getting kind of loud_* "Come on ." *_Stretching out the 'N'_*

Eddie: *_Walking away_* "What was that about?"

**Loren**: "You didnt see that, she was totally flirting with you."

**Eddie**: *_Smirking_* "Were you jealous?"

_Before Loren can answer the doctor called them to the back room._

**Doctor**: "So Mr. and Mrs. Duran how are you today?

**Eddie and Loren**: "Good."

**Doctor**: "Ok so i guess you guess wanna check up on the baby and find out the sex correct?"

**Loren**: "Yes."

**Doctor**: *_Getting the stuff ready_* "So Loren have you been under any kind of stress lately?"

**Loren**: "I mean i have been stressing about the baby but thats basically it."

**Doctor**: "Ok well can you lay back and pull your shirt."

_Loren handed Eddie her purse and her phone and did as the doctor told._

**Doctor**: *_Pointing at the screen_* "Ok theres your baby. Are you guys ready to know what it is?"

_Loren and Eddie nodded._

**Doctor**: "Congratulations you guys are expecting a baby girl."

_Loren looks up to see Eddie with a few tears in his eyes._

**Loren**: "So is the baby healthy?"

**Doctor**: "Mmm not quite, Loren i wanna keep you over night just to run a few test and get your baby on track."

**Loren**: "I just need to know one thing, Is there any possibility of a miscarriage?"

**Doctor**: "No, you are far from having a miscarriage its just the your baby is breached right now which means she is not turned around yet."

**Eddie**: "But shes only 6 months isnt it too early for that."

**Doctor**: "Mr. Duran the baby was supposed to turn around when Loren first turned 5 months but she still hasnt and that is why i just wanna run some test to see if there is anything preventing the her from doing so."

**Loren**: "So if the baby doesnt turn around i would have to have a c-section?

**Doctor**: *_Nodding_* "Ill be right back with the sonogram pictures."

**Loren**: *_Looking at Eddie_* "Could be worst right?"

**Eddie**: "Yeah im just happy were having a little girl that way i can be a over protective father and protect her from little boys."

**Loren**: *_Giggling_* "I think we should announce it."

_Eddie nods and takes a picture of Lorens stomach and uploads it on twitter_

_**TherealEddieDuran: "Well world looks like i'm expecting a little version of Love2Luvu #ItsAGirl #ProudFather**_

_Loren gets an alert from twitter and sees that Eddie already put the tweet up._

**Loren**: "I love you Eddie Duran."

**Eddie**: "I love you too Loren Duran."

_Loren and Eddie share a kiss and continue to talk and wait for the doctor to come back._


	9. Chapter 9

_Mel was in the kitchen making lunch and Ian was sitting on the couch in the living room checking his twitter._

**Ian**: *_Yelling to Mel_* "Looks like were gonna have a niece love."

**Mel**: *_Running to the living room_* "OMG they're having a girl?"

**Ian**: "Well thats what Eddies twitter says."

**Mel**: "Oh my gosh im gonna finish making lunch then call Lo."

**Ian**: "Ok well why you do that im gonna call Ed."

_Mel walks back into the kitchen and Ian calls Eddie_.

_**Eddie: "Hello?"**_

_**Ian: "Congratulations mate."**_

_**Eddie: "Thanks Ian."**_

_**Ian: "So are you happy its a girl because i thought you wanted a boy."**_

_**Eddie: "Of course im happy and yeah i did want a boy but whos to say that wont happen."**_

_**Ian: "Ahhhh 1 kid isn't enough huh mate."**_

_**Eddie: "Well of course i want more kids but thats in the future."**_

_**Ian: "Anyways mate i need to talk to you about something, are you at home? **_

_**Eddie: "No im still at the hospital with Lo but you can meet me at the house im gonna run there and get some clothes."**_

_**Ian: "Ok mate see you in 15."**_

_Ian hung up the phone and went in the kitchen._

**Ian**: "Hey Mel im gonna run to Eddies for a minute hes picking up clothes why dont you go to the hospital and check up on Lo."

**Mel**: "Wait why is he getting clothes? Is she ok?!"

**Ian**: "Love in sure shes fine maybe they just wanna make sure everything is ok."

**Mel**: "You're right. Ok well im just gonna put the food away for when we come back then ill go."

**Ian**: *_Kissing Mel_* "Ok Love you babe."

**Mel**: "Love you too."

_Loren and Eddie was assigned a private hospital room on the top floor of the hospital._

**Eddie**: "Well babe i called mom and pops and they're on their way up here."

**Loren**: "Well Mel called me and shes coming to and you should get going i want you back here as soon as possible."

_Eddie leans in to kiss Loren then tries to pull back but Loren grips his neck preventing him from stopping the kiss. Loren and Eddie are in the middle of their make out session when Chloe and Nora walked into the room and started whistling. Loren and Eddie pull back and rest their foreheads on eachother._

**Eddie**: *_Whispering_* "I think i should go before this gets weird."

**Loren**: *_Whispering_* "Ok but can i have one more kiss."

_Eddie gives Loren a quick kiss then gets up and leaves to the penthouse._

**Chloe**: *_Smirking_* "Looks like someone is a little upset her love bird left."

**Loren**: *_Blushing_* "You're lucky we kept it pg."

**Nora**: *_Shocked_* "Wow Lo thats weird hearing you say that never thought you were that dirty. *Smirking*

**Loren**: "Oh please mom how do you think this happened? *Pointing at her stomach*

_Chloe and Nora laughed and Loren just had a serious face._

_Eddie arrived at his penthouse. When he got out the elevator he saw Leah and Ian standing outside of his door._

**Eddie**: "What are you doing here?"

**Ian**: *_Acting hurt_* "Well i thought i was invited."

**Eddie**: "Not you, you dimwit im talking about Leah."

**Leah**: "Have you not forgot we have a song to write together."

**Eddie**: "Damn... I forgot about that. Sorry Leah but i cant today."

_Eddie unlocks the door and immediately closes it back_

**Ian**: "Everything ok there mate?"

**Eddie**: "Yeah why wouldn't it be?"

**Ian**: "because you opened the door then closed it and were all standing in the hallway."

**Eddie**: *_Laughing nervously_* "I got the wrong apartment."

**Ian**: "Eddie you're the only apartment on this floor."

_Ian snatches the keys out of Eddie's hand and unlocks the door and walks in._

**Ian**: *_Smirking and laughing_* "Mate what happened in here?"

**Eddie**: *_Scratching the back of his neck_* "Last night happened."

**Leah**: *_Disgusted_* "Ugh Loren should be ashamed of herself."

_Eddie and Ian look at her with questioning faces._

**Eddie**: "I thought you left."

**Leah**: "No we have a song to work on and i intend to get it done."

**Eddie**: "And i told you i cant."

**Ian**: "So leave now please."

**Leah**: *_Snapping her head at Ian_* "Shut up you british freak."

**Eddie**: "Ok you need to leave."

**Leah**: *_Whining_* "Noooo Eddieeee we gotta finish the songgg."

**Eddie**: "And i told you i cant i have to go back to the hospital."

**Leah**: "Oh please Loren and that baby can wait. Its probably not even yours."

**Eddie**: 'ENOUGH LEAH LEAVE OR ILL CALL SECURITY."

_Leah finally left and slammed the door on her way out._

**Ian**: "British freak, that kinda hurt."

**Eddie**: *_Laughing_* "That was pretty funny, come help me get some clothes."

**Ian**: "Ok but mate i really need to talk to you."

**Eddie**: *_Sitting next to Ian_* "Ok spill."

**Ian**: "Well you know Melissa is pregnant and Rosco called me about a gig in Egypt and ill be gone for 6 months."

**Eddie**: "Did you accept already?"

**Ian**: "No i told him i would give him a answer within 24 hours."

**Eddie**: "You know if you take this offer that your missing damn there the whole pregnancy and Mel is gonna need you the most after the first 2 months."

**Ian**: "Mate you dont think i know that. Its just that Mel is on maternity leave from work so without her working i have to work in order to support us."

**Eddie**: "I cant make this decision for you but i dont think you should take it. Sit down and talk to Mel tonight."

**Ian**: "Ill talk to Mel about it later. Well lets get you packed so we can head to the hospital."

**Eddie**: "Wait can i talk to you and get your opinion."

_Eddies phone was in his back pocket and he accidentally butt dialed Loren and she answered and decided to listen to their conversion._

**Ian**: "Talk to me about what."

**Eddie**: "I kind of wrote a song for Loren and i wanna show her it but i dont know how."

**Ian**: "So what does this have to do with me."

**Eddie**: "Stop acting dumb Ian help me come up with some ideas."

**Ian**: "Ed, you think of something that will be memorable for only you and Loren, nobody else."

_Eddie starts thinking then comes up with an idea._

**Eddie**: "I got it!"

**Ian**: "Well what is it?"

**Eddie**: *_Confused_* "You just told me to not tell anyone."

**Ian**: "Oh yeah thats right, Come on im ready to get to the hospital."

_Eddie goes and gets him and Loren clothes for their night at the hospital and him and Ian left in separate cars to the hospital._


	10. Chapter 10

_When Mel arrived at the hospital she went to the reception desk._

**Mel**: "Hi im here to see Loren Duran."

**Receptionist**: *_Looking in the computer_* "Loren Duran, ahh ok i found her top floor room number... Number 4."

**Mel**: "Thank you have a great day."

**Receptionist**: "Thank you, you to."

_Mel turned around to see Leah standing there listening to which floor Loren was on._

**Mel**: "Leah... What are you doing here."

**Leah**: *_Faking a smile_* "Im here to see Loren i wanna make sure the baby is ok."

**Mel**: "I dont think thats a good idea."

**Leah**: "Why not?"

**Mel**: "Well because i heard what happened between you and Loren and i just dont think its a good idea."

**Leah**: "Listen Melinda-"

**Mel**: "Its Mellisa."

**Leah**: "I dont really care. Loren is living the life i want and i intend to get it and Eddie is my target. When Chloe became friends with that little bitch i laughed because Chloe joined the losing team. Im gonna get Eddie and you're gonna watch you little friend suffer with a child as a single parent."

_With that Leah walked away to the elevator and Mel dropped to her knees crying. What Mel didnt know is that Eddie and Ian heard the whole and Ian rushed over to Mel._

**Ian**: "Hey babe are you ok?"

**Mel**: "Im scared Ian this girl is crazy, not only am i scared for Loren im scared for the baby we have no idea of what shes capable of."

**Eddie**: *_Hugging Mel_* "Trust me Mel no one and i mean no one is gonna touch Loren."

**Mel**: *_Hugging Eddie back_* "Im so gald she has you Eddie, but you better get up there Leah know what room-"

_Before Mel could finish her sentence Eddie rushed to the Elevator._

_Loren and Chloe were talking about decorating the nursery while Nora was talking to Max about upgrading the club...Then Leah walked in._

**Loren**: "Leah?"

**Leah**: "Why in the hell is everyone so surprised to see me today."

**Chloe**: "Leah leave... Now."

**Leah**: "Oh Chloe Chloe Chloe stop acting innocent around Loren."

**Loren**: "What is she talking about Chloe?"

**Chloe**: "Can we please get Leah out of here then i can explain."

**Leah:** "Oh Chloe your such a good friend to the little brat."

**Loren**: "Leah LEAVE NOW OR ILL CALL SECURITY!"

**Eddie:** "No need i already did."

_Two big security guards escorted Leah out of the room. Then Mel and Ian walked in and they all turned towards Chloe._

**Chloe**: "Ok guys listen before i became friends with you guys and apologize Leah came to me and wanted me to help her break you and Eddie up i was on board with the whole idea but then i started to change and i realized it was wrong so i apologized and decided not to be apart of that."

**Loren**: "Guys can you leave me and Chloe alone for a second?"

_Everyone left the room._

**Loren**: "Chloe i value our friendship not only because you apologized but because we left the past behind us and i shared things with you only Mel knows, not even Eddie."

**Chloe**: "Loren believe it or not, but your like my little sister and i love you so much. We've been through alot and we need to work together to take this bitch down." *Reaching out her hand* "What do you say?"

**Loren**: *_Shaking Chloes hand_* "I say 'Lets take this bitch down once and for all'."

**SO I KNOW THIS IS A SHORT CHAPTER BUT IM KINDA HAVE WRITERS BLOCK. YOU GUYS CAN LEAVE ME SOME IDEAS IN THE REVIEWS**.


	11. Chapter 11

_Nora, Max, Eddie, Mel, and Ian were waiting in the hallway when Chloe came out of Loren's room._

**Chloe**: "Guys I wanna say sorry for everything and I talked to Loren and were cool, just so you guys know I'm still changed I'm lucky to even be in the same room as you guys without having to be kicked out I would be stupid to do something stupid to ruin that."

**Eddie**: "Can I ask you one question, and I want an honest answer?"

**Chloe**: "Yeah go ahead."

**Eddie**: "Were you working with Leah to bring me and Loren down."

**Chloe**: "I wouldn't say working with her, I'd say I was on board with it and I wasn't gonna stop her from doing what she wanted to do. Leah told me all of her plans to break you and Loren down. After a while I kind of realized that I wanted my life back before I met you Eddie and I did everything to get that back and along the way I made commends with you and Loren."

**Eddie**: "Thanks Chloe."

**Chloe**: "No problem oh and Loren says she needs to talk to you."

_Eddie walks into Loren's room and sees her on twitter._

**Eddie**: "Hey babe, Chloe told me you wanted to see me."

**Loren**: "Yeah I wanted to talk to you about your tour you're supposed to be going on."

**Eddie**: "Lo, I already said that were gonna postpone the tour until after the baby is born."

**Loren**: "Eddie, I think you need to go on this tour now. When the baby is born that's when I'm gonna need you the absolute most, you need to go and do this tour, it's only 2months and by the time you come back I'll be eight months and almost ready to deliver."

**Eddie**: "Lo, I would just rather finish the album."

**Loren**: "Babe, you and I both know that you haven't been focused on your album lately. This tour will be good for you."

**Eddie**: "You do know that if I go I leave in 2 days right."

**Loren**: "Yeah I know, but while your on tour I can be here working on my album since I can't go on tour."

**Eddie**: "Ok l call Jake."

_Eddie goes in the hallway to call Jake and the doctor came into Loren's room with great news._

**Doctor**: "Ok Mrs. Duran you can actually go home today, we just want you to do these exercises to help the baby turn over. Ok?" *_Handing Loren a piece of paper*_

**Loren**: "Ok great, so I can leave now?"

**Doctor**: "Yes, you have a great day."

_Eddie came back into Loren's room._

**Eddie**: "So I heard you're able to got home."

**Loren**: "Yup, will you help me get dressed."

**Eddie**: "Of course."

**Loren**: "Did everyone leave?"

**Eddie**: "Yeah they heard that you were going home and they said they will stop by the house tomorrow."

_Eddie helps Loren get dressed and they both pack up the clothes that Eddie brought and they went home. When they got home Eddie got a phone call from Jake saying he needed to come into to office._

**Eddie**: "Babe, they need me at the office, wanna come?"

**Loren**: "Yeah I need to talk to Kelly."

_Loren and Eddie arrive at the office. Loren goes into Kelly's office and Eddie goes into Jakes._

**Eddie**: "So Jake, what's up?"

**Jake**: "So as you know we leave Thursday night?"

**Eddie**: "Yes I am aware of that."

**Jake**: "Ok well our first stop is gonna be in Paris, France. Is that ok?"

**Eddie**: "I don't really have opinion do I."

**Jake**: *_Laughing_* "I like you kid."

**Eddie**: *_Chuckling_* "Don't they all."

_In Kelly's office her and Loren were going over her album material._

**Kelly**: "So Loren do you have any new material for the album."

**Loren**: "I do, I have 5."

**Kelly**: "That's great and all, but Loren I know I can't be a little pushy with you finishing the album but I want you to take it a little easy ok?"

**Loren**: "Kelly I'm fine, but thank you."

**Kelly**: "Your welcome, ok were done here, keep writing but like I said take it easy."

**Loren**: *_Hugging Kelly_* "Thanks Kel and don't worry I'll take care of myself and the baby, no worries."

_Loren walks out of the office and waits in the waiting room for Eddie to come out._

**Eddie**: "Ok Jake I have to go, I have to help Loren with these exercises."

**Jake**: "Ok man be ready for Thursday and tell Loren to take it easy while were gone."

**Eddie**: "I will be ready and I will tell her that."

_Eddie walks out and sees Loren taking pictures of herself of her phone._

**Eddie**: *_Laughing_* "You know I went through your pictures when we did a phone swap and you have over 300 pictures of yourself. Don't you think that's enough?"

**Loren**: "Hey! I have to capture every moment so when I'm ugly and old I can look back at these."

**Eddie**: Even when your old you will be beautiful. Come on we need to get home and do these exercises."

_When Loren and Eddie leave the office and they get home they both see someone waiting by the door Loren never ever expected to see ever again..._


	12. Chapter 12

**Loren**: *_Confused_* "Tyler... What are you doing here?"

**Tyler**: "Oh what a nice greeting Loren. But to answer you questions after 5 years I decided to come back and see what the old fam is up to."

**Eddie**: "Leave Tyler."

**Tyler**: "It's very nice of you guys to turn Chloe on me, she nearly had me arrested when I went to see her."

**Loren**: "Nobody turned her against you. Maybe if you weren't sick a dick she'd wanna be your friend."

**Eddie**: *_Handing Loren the keys_* "Here Lo go inside ok."

_Loren nodded and went inside while Eddie was still in the hallway trying to get Tyler to leave. _

**Eddie**: "So why'd you come here?"

**Tyler**: "I need your help."

**Eddie**: *_Laughing_* "Why the hell would I help you?"

**Tyler**: "Fine don't help me... Remember Gracie... The girl Loren was talking to... Yeah that's my side kick she was getting information on Loren's life... Watch Loren's back Ed." *_Walks away_*

_Eddie walks into the penthouse_.

**Eddie**: *_Yelling_* "Loren.."

**Loren**: "Yeah?"

**Eddie**: "I need you to stay away from that girl Gracie ok?"

**Loren**: "Why?"

**Eddie**: "Because she's with Tyler that whole nice act was just to find out about your life."

**Loren**: "Oh that explains a lot."

**Eddie**: "What do you mean?"

_Mel and Ian were sitting in their bedroom. Mel was trying to find something to wear for tomorrow when she went to tell her parents she was pregnant while Ian was watching her._

**Ian**: "Hey love can I talk to you for a sec please?"

**Mel**: "Yeah babe what's up?"

**Ian**: "Love I have a gig on Egypt."

**Mel:** "That's great when do you leave?"

**Ian**: "Well if I take it, I have to leave next week."

**Mel**: "How long will you be gone?"

**Ian**: "6 months."

**Mel**: "6 months... That's a long time."

**Ian**: "Yeah but I won't take it."

**Mel**: "No Ian you have to take it, this is a great opportunity."

**Ian**: "But your more important that any job, I wanna be here for you."

**Mel**: "Babe your the best husband I can ever ask for, take it."

**Ian**: "Ok I'll call Marco."

**Mel**: *_Kisses Ian_* "It'll be ok babe I have Loren when Eddie leaves for tour."

_Back with Loren and Eddie, they both forgot about the whole Gracie and Tyler thing and they began to do the exercises that the doctor assigned for them to do._

**Loren**: "Owww Eddie don't push so hard."

**Eddie**: *Laughing* "I'm not even pushing hard babe."

**Loren**: "Can we just stop?"

**Eddie**: *_Letting go of Loren's leg_* "Fine."

**Loren**: "You know it's like 2 in the morning right?"

**Eddie**: "Yeah I know."

**Loren**: "You leave tomorrow night."

**Eddie**: "I know babe, let's go to sleep so tomorrow we can spend day with each other."

_Eddie and Loren both went to sleep in eachothers arms. The next morning Eddie woke up and tried to find Loren on the other side of the bed but her couldn't feel her. Eddie gets up and goes downstairs to find Loren on the phone with Kelly._

**_Loren and Kelly's conversation_**.

_**Loren: "So when do we start?"**_

_**Kelly: "Can we try and start tomorrow because we already have over 100 audition tapes and I wanna go over a few with you."**_

_**Loren: "Ok I can come in tomorrow night after Eddie leaves around 9 sound good?"**_

_**Kelly: "Perfect! Thanks Lo take care of my little niece for me."**_

_**Loren: "Haha will do Kelly bye."**_

_Loren hangs up the phone and turns around to see Eddie standing there shirtless._

**Loren**: "Well look at you."

**Eddie**: "What did Kel want?"

**Loren**: "After you leave tomorrow night were gonna get started on the contest."

**Eddie**: "Lo I don't want you to work to hard while I'm gone ok, your almost 7 months."

**Loren**: "Babe I'll be ok."

_Just then Loren hears a knock at the door and gets up to open it and finds Chloe panting._

**Loren**: "Chloe?"

**Chloe**: "LOREN! Thank god your ok." *_Hugs Loren_*

**Loren**: "Why wouldn't I be ok?"

_Eddie walks up to see what was going on._

**Chloe**: *_Trying to catch her breath_* "Loren you need to go with Eddie tomorrow you have to get out of LA!"

**Loren**: *_Worried_* "Why what's going on?"

**Chloe**: "It's Tyler and Gracie." *_Starts to cry_* "Loren you need to leave and I'm serious."


	13. Chapter 13

**Eddie**: "Chloe why don't you come in and explain this whole thing."

_Chloe came in and sat down on the leather couch._

**Loren**: "Now Chloe what's going on?"

**Chloe**: "Ok well as you know I just moved into my new apartment and I was out furniture shopping and I ran into Tyler and I assumed Gracie, Loren that whole thing was a trick Gracie said that day you went down the hill to tell Eddie to just go home you left your purse their with your phone and they put a tracking chip in your phone. I think they're planning on doing something so you need to get a new phone and you need to go on the world tour Loren."

**Loren**: "But I have doctor appointments, my album, and the contest."

**Chloe**: "Loren, I care about you and you need to get out of LA I know what Tyler is capable of, Eddie help me out here."

**Eddie**: "Babe I agree all of that can wait, I actually think you've been over working yourself lately."

**Loren**: "Well I guess I don't have a choice, can we atleast have a meeting with everyone and tell them what's going on?"

**Eddie**: "Of course but it will probably have to be today."

**Loren**: "I guess I have no choice, thanks Chloe."

**Chloe**: "That's what friends are for, by the way can I have your phone? The chip is still in there and I wanna keep the phone so if they track it down they will come to me. Oh and what we talked about in the hospital will be on hold until we get these 2 out of the way first."

**Eddie**: "What did you guys talk about?"

_Loren hands Chloe the phone ignoring eddies question. Chloe says goodbye and leaves._

**Eddie**: "Loren?"

**Loren**: "Eddie.."

**Eddie**: "What was Chloe talking about?"

**Loren**: "Nothing babe, I promise."

**Eddie**: "Ok I trust you. Well let's head to see mom and pops."

**Loren**: "Ok and can we get me a new phone I feel empty without one."

**Eddie**: "Of course."

_Eddie and Loren pulled up to the house that Max and Nora bought together a couple months ago._

**Max**: "Hey what are you guys doing here."

**Loren**: "Hello to you to pops."

**Max**: "Sorry it's just unexpected to see you guys here."

**Loren**: "Well sorry we just need to talk to you and mom, where is she exactly."

**Max**: "I think she's in the kitchen."

**Loren**: "Ok well I'm gonna go see her." *_Kisses Eddie and hugs max_* "See you guys in a little bit."

_Loren walks in and sees her mom loading dishes in the dish washer._

**Loren**: "Hey mom."

**Nora**: "Hey sweetie, what are you doing here it's almost 8 o'clock."

**Loren**: "Yeah I know but Eddie and I had to talk to you and Max about something."

_Max and Eddie were in the backyard talking._

**Max**: "I'm really proud of you son, you have a beautiful wife and a baby on the way. You've grown to be so responsible."

**Eddie**: "Thanks pops i just really wanna do something special for her, she deserves it."

**Max**: "She does especially of she's gonna push your big headed baby out."

**Eddie**: "I do not have a big head."

**Max**: *_Laughs_* "You keep thinking that Ed, but yeah Loren does deserve it."

**Eddie**: "I think I wanna do it after the baby is born so we don't have to worry about being careful."

**Max**: "Ahhhh I get what your talking about, are you scared about having sex with her."

**Eddie**: "Well yeah before we knew it was a girl I felt weird because I was worried that I would hurt the baby so I was extra careful and now that we know it's a girl I feel so much more weird because it's like I'm having sex with my wife and daughter you know."

**Max**: "Yeah I know, when Katy was pregnant with you I felt gay because I felt like I was having sex with my son but then Katy told me not to worry then that's when pregnancy sex started being the best."

**Eddie**: *_Getting up_* "Ok pops I don't wanna think about sex with my dad."

_Eddie and Max get up and go in the house to talk to Loren and Nora_.

**Nora**: "Ok so now that Eddie and Max are here what is it that you wanted to tell us Loren."

**Loren**: "Well I have to go with Eddie on is tour."

**Max**: "What? Why?"

_Eddie and Loren explained the story to Max and Nora._

**Nora**: "Wow he's a sick human being."

**Max**: "Yeah well I would feel better of Loren did go, I can hire my detective so we can find some stuff out about this situation."

**Eddie**: "Thanks pop, so Loren and I are gonna go home and start packing, you know how 'women' are."

**Loren**: *_Walking out the door_* "Keep talking and you'll be in trouble."

**Eddie**: "Yeah I better go I don't like being in trouble with her."

**Nora**: "I don't even wanna know."

_Eddie hugs Nora and Max and he and Loren leaves to go home and start packing for tomorrow night. Mel and Ian were at home talking when the got a knock on the door._

Mel: "That's weird, it's almost 11 o'clock who would come over this late?"

Ian: "I don't know but I'll get it."

Ian gets up and goes to the door and finds someone he and Eddie hates so much.

Ian: "Tyler what the hell are you doing at my house?"

Tyler: "Ian my man how are you?"

Ian: "Don't bullshit me."

**Tyler**: "Ian look man I just came here to tell you something."

**Ian**: "Which is?"

**Tyler**: "Spend a little more time with Loren you and Melissa."

_And with that Tyler started walking away_.

**Mel**: "Babe, Who was at the door and why do you look like you've seen a ghost?"

**Ian**: "Melissa grab your jacket we gotta go to Eddie and Loren's house."

_Mel ran in the bedroom to grab her jacket and they both headed to Loren and Eddie penthouse. Tyler had gotten in the car._

**Tyler**: "That little bitch isn't gonna know what hit her."

**Gracie**: "How do you know this plan won't backfire?"

**Tyler**: "Babe listen to me, the only way it will backfire is if Loren leaves LA which she won't because she's pregnant and she has an album to finish."

**Gracie**: "But your telling Chloe our plans and you told Ian to spend more time with her, they know something is up and they're going to tell them."

**Tyler**: "Grace can you just trust me please?"

**Gracie**: "Why are you even doing this?"

**Tyler**: "Because Eddie took everything from me. Eddie has everything and he doesn't know what it's like to have something taken from him."

**Gracie**: "Tyler you killed his mother I think he knows how it feels."

**Tyler**: "But he doesn't know that and he will never know plus that's different.

**Gracie**: "Can you just take me home I'm exhausted."

_Tyler and Gracie drive home. Ian and Mel got to Loren and eddies penthouse. Eddie and Loren explained the whole story to them_.

**Ian**: "He's a sick person."

**Loren**: *_Chuckling_* "funny my mom said that same thing."

**Mel**: "Lo, are you gonna be ok?"

**Loren**: "Yeah I'll be with Eddie."

**Eddie**: "Why don't you meet up with us when Ian go off to Egypt."

**Mel**: "Yeah I would love to, but right now me and Ian actually have to head home I'm pretty tired."

_Mel and Ian hug Eddie and Loren and say their goodbyes. _

**Loren**: "Babe I wrote a song for you."

**Eddie**: "Really can I hear it?"

**Loren**: "Yeah come on."

_Loren leads Eddie over to the piano and they both sit down and Loren starts to play. _

O**_h, hey, oh_**

**_Baby, baby, are you listening? _**

**_Wondering where you've been all my life_**

**_I just started living_**

**_Oh, baby, are you listening?_**

**_When you say you love me_**

**_Know I love you more_**

**_And when you say you need me_**

**_Know I need you more_**

**_Boy, I adore you, I adore you_**

**_Baby, can you hear me?_**

**_When I'm crying out for you_**

**_I'm scared oh, so scared_**

**_But when you're near me_**

**_I feel like I'm standing with an army_**

**_Of men armed with weapons, hey, oh_**

**_When you say you love me_**

**_Know I love you more_**

**_And when you say you need me_**

**_Know I need you more_**

**_Boy, I adore you, I adore you_**

**_I love lying next to you_**

**_I could do this for eternity_**

**_You and me—we're meant to be_**

**_In holy matrimony_**

**_God knew exactly what he was doing_**

**_When he led me to you_**

**_When you say you love me_**

**_Know I love you more (I love you more)_**

**_And when you say you need me_**

**_Know I need you more_**

**_Boy, I adore you, I adore you_**

**_When you say you love me_**

**_Know I love you more_**

**_And when you say you need me_**

**_Know I need you more_**

**_Boy, I adore you, I adore you_**

_Loren turns her head to see eddies face_.

**Loren**: "So do you like it."

**Eddie**: "Like it? I love it."

_Eddie and Loren share a passionate kiss._

**Loren**: "We should get to bed we've got a busy day tomorrow."

**Eddie**: "I know, but you should really record that song for your album."

**Loren**: "I will."

_Loren and Eddie both go upstairs and go to sleep_.


	14. Chapter 14

_The next morning Nora and Max woke up and Max called his private agent Joe._

_**Max: "Hey Joe it's Max I kinda have somewhat of an emergency and I need you right away if you aren't busy. So give me a call back, bye."**_

**Nora**: "He didn't answer?"

**Max**: "No maybe he's working on a case or maybe still sleep, I'll try again later."

**Nora**: "Max I'm worried."

**Max**: *_Pulling Nora in a tight embrace_* "I know hun I'm scared to but the only thing we can do is hope for the best."

_Max and Nora stayed like this for the next 10 minutes until they both went and took separate showers. Mel woke up before Ian and went down stairs to cool breakfast. When Ian woke up he smelled breakfast and went downstairs._

**Mel**: "Well GoodMorning sleepy head."

**Ian**: *_Kissing Mel's cheek_* "GoodMorning my love. That smells delicious."

**Mel**: "Well it's ready, can you grab two plates please."

**Ian**: "Of course."

_Mel and Ian both eat their breakfast then got ready for their busy day. Eddie and Loren had just woken up and they both got dressed. Loren wore a white sundress with colorful flowers on it paired with white flats, she flat ironed her hair and put her wedding ring on. Eddie wore a white button down shirt with black skinny jeans and white high tops._

**Eddie**: *_Kissing Loren_* "You look beautiful as always."

**Loren**: "Thanks babe. Can we do something before we get on with my he rest of our day?"

**Eddie**: "Of course you just name it."

**Loren**: "Well first I wanna go to the cafe and get some breakfast then I wanna go to our doctor and tell her I'm going on tour with you and I wanna get my shots so that the baby will be fine going into a different environment."

**Eddie**: "I think that's a great idea, why don't we head out now to beat LA traffic."

**Loren**: *Embarrassed* "Ok but can you pass me my purse it's on the floor by the piano and I can't bend down."

**Eddie**: *_Laughing and kissing Loren*_ "Aww babe don't be embarrassed I think it's cute you can't bend down."

_Eddie got Loren's purse for her and handed it to her. Then they both got in the car and headed to the cafe then to the hospital. When they arrived they were both bombarded by reporters_.

_Reporter #1_: "Loren do you think Eddie is gonna leave when the baby comes?"

_Reporter #2_: "Congratulations Loren, have you and Eddie came up with any names yet?"

_Once Loren and Eddie got in the hospital Eddie looked over at Loren and she had a worried look on her face._

**Eddie**: "Hey babe I'm not going anywhere ok, don't listen to those stupid reporters."

**Loren**: *_Leaning up to kiss eddie_* "I love you."

**Eddie**: *_Leaning in_* "I love you more."

_Loren giggled and they both walked over to the reception desk._

**Receptionist**: "Do you have an appoint- Uh oh."

**Loren**: "Well well well look who it is Gracie, pleasure seeing you again."

**Gracie**: "Look Loren I'm not supposed to say this, but I'm sorry ok I had to do it for a reason."

**Loren**: *_Getting angry_* "What possible reason do you have for ruining someone's life? Huh? Your a pathetic little bit-"

_Loren got cut off by Eddie putting his hand over Loren's mouth._"

**Eddie**: "Woah calm down Lo. Look Gracie can you just tell Dr. So that we are here?"

**Gracie**: "Yeah su... You know what no I can't do that."

**Loren**: *_Moving eddies hand_* "And why not are you trying to ruin my baby's life as well? You know what don't even answer that I don't even wanna know the answer. I'll go to another receptionist."

_Loren walked away to find another receptionist. As Eddie started to follow her Gracie called him and he turned around._

**Eddie**: "What is it now?"

**Gracie**: "Look Eddie just tell Loren I'm really sorry but I have to do this if I don't he may kill me and my family."

_Eddie didn't respond instead he just walked away to go and find Loren. _

**Loren**: *_Happy again*_ "She said she can see us in about 10 minutes because she has a patient right now."

_Loren and Eddie went to the waiting room and say down and waited for the doctor._

**Eddie**: *_Smiling_* "Why so happy all of a sudden?"

**Loren**: "Because I finally realized that I can't let people like her bring me down, I mean look at the life that I'm living. My career, a wonderful baby girl on the way, family, and my amazing most wonderful husband."

**Eddie**: "Well I can't argue with that, Loren I really love you, you know that right. I love you more thank my career and my life."

**Loren**: *_Giggling_* "Eddie I know that, and I love you so much more than you love me."

**Eddie**: *_Playfully rolls eyes_* "Not possible I will always love you, forever and always."

**Loren**: *_Squinting eyes_* "I'm not gonna win this am I?"

**Eddie**: "Nope so just give up now."

**Loren**: "Oh no this game isn't over, your on and we are gonna see who loves eachother more. Deal?" *_Reaching out her hand*_

**Eddie**: *_Shaking her hand* _"Oh your so on Loren Duran."

**Nurse**: "Loren Duran the doctor can see you now."

_Loren and Eddie follow the nurse to the room._

**Doctor**: "Hello Mr and Mrs Duran what bring you in today?"

**Loren**: "Well I'm going on Eddies world tour and I just wanted to get my shots before we leave."

**Doctor**: "When do you leave?"

**Loren**: "Tonight 8pm."

**Doctor**: "Well it's only 2 o'clock right now and the shots take at least 4 hours to kick in to during that time I don't want you lifting heavy objects or being around a lot of stress because that can trigger the vaccine and cause you to pass out."

**Loren**: "Yup I can handle that."

_The doctor goes and gets the 2 vaccine shots and gives the first one to Loren in the arm and the other one on her butt._

**Loren**: "Ouch this is painful."

**Doctor**: "Well if you think this hurts you are so not ready to give birth."

**Loren**: *_Looking at Eddie_* "We are never having sex again."

**Eddie**: "Looks like I'm gonna win this competition"

**Loren**: "Over my dead body."

**Doctor**: "Ok well there you go, when you get home I actually want you to put some ice on the one on your rear just so it doesn't hurt when you sit down after those 4 hours."

**Eddie**: "Thanks doctor."

**Doctor**: "Anytime, oh and Loren I want to see you once a month ok just to make sure everything is running smoothly."

**Loren**: "That's not a problem, thanks once again."

_The doctor smiled and walked out of the room_.

**Loren**: "Are you ready to go to the office and spill the beans in Kelly?"

**Eddie**: "Just as ready as you are."

**Loren**: *_Getting up*_ "Well then let's go babe."

_Loren and Eddie get to the office. When they walk in they see Mel and Ian sitting there._

**Loren**: "What are you guys doing here."

**Mel**: "Hello to you to Lo and to answer your question Jake asked Ian to go on tour for the two weeks he has felt to take some pictures and he asked me to come to to film some of it."

**Loren**: "Please tell me you didn't tell Kelly anything yet about me coming"

**Mel**: "Of course not we figured that you should."

**Loren**: "great well I will meet with you guys after I'm gonna go to Kelly's office."

_Loren walks away and walk into Kelly's office_.

**Loren**: "Hey Kel."

**Kelly**: "Loren I didn't expect to see you but now that you're here we can go over some contest things... Well I was thinking that we have- "

**Loren**: *_Interrupting Kelly_* "Im going on tour with Eddie."

**Kelly**: *_Laughing_* "What a funny joke Loren, but seriously Loren we have to pick these contestants."

**Loren**: "Kelly I'm not playing I have to go on tour with Eddie."

**Kelly**: "Loren you don't **_have_** to do anything."

**Loren**: "Your right but I have to go with Eddie Kelly."

**Kelly**: "If you go this contest and this album will be done, I can't explain this to the label."

**Loren**: "Then I'll find another manager to do it."

_Loren started to walk out of the door when Kelly called her. Loren was already standing on the doorway facing Eddie Mel and Ian._

**Kelly**: "So does this mean I'm fired."

**Loren**: *_Looking down then turning to look at kell_y* "Yes... Eddie I'll meet you in the car."


	15. Chapter 15

**Eddie**: "Well Mel and Ian it's great to know your coming. I gotta go talk to Kelly."

_Eddie walked into Kelly's office and sees her at her desk crying._

**Eddie**: "Are you ok?"

**Kelly**: "No I'm not I just lost biggest client, now I'm stuck with stupid Leah."

**Eddie**: "I thought you wanted to manage Leah."

**Kelly**: "Oh please id rather send her back to where ever she came from."

**Eddie**: "Kelly there's a reason Loren has to come with me."

**Kelly**: "Well is that reason more important than her career."

**Eddie**: "Im pretty sure her life is more important than anything."

**Kelly**: "Her life? What?!"

**Eddie**: "We gotta go pack it's already 6 Kelly I'll see you later."

_Eddie walked out of the office and went to the car to see Loren._

**Eddie**: "You ok babe?"

**Loren**: *_Laughing_* "I love how your so protective over me, but yes I'm perfectly fine I just wanna go and pack because we have to be at the airport by 7:30."

_Eddie drove back to the penthouse and they found their parents there with suitcases._

**Eddie**: "What are you guys doing here?"

**Loren**: "And why do you have suitcases?"

**Nora**: "Were going with you guys."

**Loren**: "So is this like a family reunion or something?"

**Max**: "We just think that all of us should go so that when the baby comes we all already had a vacation."

**Loren**: *_Smiles_* "Aww I agree."

**Eddie**: "I do to, but Loren and I need to go and finish packing."

_Loren and Eddie go upstairs and pack. When they were done Eddie took the suitcases downstairs and put them in the limo._

**Eddie**: "You ready Lo?"

**Loren**: "Yeah you go down I just gotta grab something."

_Eddie nodded and went down to the limo and got in with Nora and Max. Upstairs in the apartment Loren went up to their bedroom and grabbed a bracelet that her and Kelly had made together._

**Loren**: *_Talking to herself_* "Kelly you make me do the most stupidest things sometimes. But there's no way I'm letting you go as my manager."

_As Loren picked up the bracelet she put it on her wrist and walked out the door and locked it then went and got in the limo with everyone else. When they arrived at the airport they saw Mel, Ian, Jake, and Kelly waiting by the private jet. Loren, Eddie, Max, and Nora got out of the limo and got onto the jet with everyone else_.

**Loren**: *_Leaning back_* "Ugh I do not miss this jet at all."

**Eddie**: *_Acting hurt*_ "You do know this is my jet your talking about."

**Loren**: *_Squinting her eyes_* "Yeah I know"

**Eddie**: "Your so mean, you know being mean gives me a jump in the competition."

**Loren**: *_Yelling_* "I love you more than the earth Eduardo Mathew Duran I will shout it to the world."

**Eddie**: "You know I hate that name."

**Max**: "I don't know why it was my idea to name you that, I like the name."

**Eddie**: "sounds like a old man name, no offense pops."

**Max**: "None taken."

**Jake**: "Anyways since we have Loren I think we should surprise the crowd with the first duet you guys ever did."

**Loren**: "too bad I'm pregnant and fat."

**Eddie**: "Pregnant women can still perform and your not fat, your beautiful."

**Loren**: *_Pointing finger at eddie*_ "You better not let me fall."

**Eddie**: "Trust me I won't."

_After 12 hours of being on the jet there was 20 minutes left before landing._

**Kelly**: "Loren can I talk to you in the back please?"

**Loren**: "Yeah I guess."

_Loren gets up and follows Kelly to the back storage room_.

**Kelly**: "I couldn't help but notice you wore your bracelet."

**Loren**: "Yeah well it went with my outfit."

**Kelly**: "Loren I'm sorry."

**Loren**: "I am to Kel by the way your not fired, I'm just pregnant and I let my emotions get the best of me."

**Kelly**: "It's ok I still love you."

**Loren**: "I love you too."

_Loren and Kelly hug and they both walk back out with big smiles on their faces. Loren goes back to her seat and Kelly does the same._

**Pilot**: "This is the pilot speaking we will be landing in 10 minutes. Everyone needs to be in their seat seatbelted. Thank you."

_When the jet landed Kelly and Jake got out first then Ian, Mel, Nora, and Max got out. When Loren and Eddie came out the fans screamed._

**Loren**: *_Whispering to Eddie_* "I'm really exhausted I don't feel like signing autographs I'll just be in the limo."

**Eddie**: *_whispering back*_ "I'll come with you, the fans can wait, your more important."

_Loren smiled and leaned up to kiss Eddie. When everyone got in the limo jake was going over the hotel arrangements._

**Kelly**: "Ok so I actually put Mel, Ian, Eddie, and Loren together I'm a 2 bedroom suite. Is that ok?"

**Mel,Ian,Loren,Eddie**: *_Together_* "Yeah."

**Jake**: "Ok so then Nora and Max are together and then me and Kelly get separate rooms. So when everyone gets their rooms we can all get a good nights sleep but we gotta be up and at the arena by 3 ok."

_Everyone nodded. When the limo arrived at the hotel everyone went their separate ways. When Mel Ian Loren and Eddie walked into their sweet Mel's mouth dropped. _

**Mel**: "Wow this suite is amazing."

**Loren**: *_Smirking at Eddie_* "Remember that competition?"

**Eddie**: "How could I forget?"

**Loren**: "I think I wanna show you how much instead of telling you."

**Mel**: "I think me and Ian are gonna go." *_Stretching the 'o'" _

**Loren**: "Yeah you guys go ahead do whatever Eddie and I are gonna go to bed."

**Ian**: *_Winking at eddie_* "Sure you are, goodnight love."

_Loren and Eddie go in their room. When Eddie closed the door Loren attacked him with kisses. Eddie put his hands on Loren's butt and squeezed it making her moan inside of his mouth. Eddie walked over to the bed and payed Loren down while he hovered over her not breaking the kiss. Loren took off eddies shirt and threw it in the room somewhere. Eddie took Loren's shirt off leaving her in her bra. Mel needed her shirt that she let Loren borrow. When Mel opened the door a little bit through the crack she saw Eddie and Loren shirt less and smirked and went back to her room. _

**Ian**: "Did you get your shirt back love?"

**Mel**: "No instead I gotta a little preview of how their night is gonna go."

**Ian**: "Ewww, wait did you hear that?"

**Mel**: "It's probably just Loren and Eddie."

**Ian**: "No it's sounds like someone's at the door."

_Ian gets up to go get the door and finds... Leah._

**Mel**: "Ugh Leah."

**Leah**: "Ugh Melissa."


	16. Chapter 16

**Jake**: "Don't you hey Jake me, how dare you almost make me cry."

**Eddie**: "Wait so you aren't mad?"

**Jake**: "Of course not man that was beautiful but I think someone wants to see you." *_Pointing to loren*_

_Jake walked away and Loren ran up to Eddie and hugged his tightly_

**Loren**: "I can't believe you did that. It was risky."

**Eddie**: "You're worth a risk."

**Loren**: "I love you so much Eddie."

**Eddie**: "Love you too babe."

_3 months later Eddie, Mel, Loren, Jake, Kelly, Nora, and Max were on the jet going back to LA. Loren was 9months pregnant and could go into labor at any moment. Mel was 3 months pregnant and was barely showing. Ian had left for Egypt. Tyler and Gracie heard that Loren and Eddie were on their way back go LA so they got their plan set up_

**Gracie**: "Tyler this could hurt Loren and the baby, she's 9 months Tyler she could give birth any moment."

**Tyler**: "Grace I don't care Eddie needs to know how it feels."

**Gracie**: "Then why don't you take it out on him not Loren and a innocent life."

**Tyler**: "Gracie either your in or your out."

**Gracie**: "Don't make me choose."

**Tyler**: "What's your pick?"

_The jet landed. Loren and Eddie got in the first limo that took them home, Nora and Max got in the second limo that took them home, Mel got in the black escalade that took her home, and Jake and Kelly got in the second escalade that took then to the office_.

**Eddie**: "Lo I wanna tell you something."

**Loren**: "What's up?"

**Eddie**: "I want both of your wedding rings back."

**Loren**: "Are you divorcing me?!"

**Eddie**: "No babe, I just, I need them."

**Loren**: "Why?"

**Eddie**: "I can't tell you."

**Loren**: "Once again why?"

**Eddie**: "Do you remember when I proposed to you the second time?"

**Loren**: "Yeah."

**Eddie**: "Well I'm doing something special and I need your rings."

**Loren**: "Well one if them is back at home but here is the first ring."

_Loren handed Eddie the very first wedding ring Eddie gave to her. When the limo pulled in front of the building there were cop cars surrounding the area._

**Loren**: "What's going on?"

**Driver**: "You guys stay here I'll go see."

_The driver got out and went to see what was going on, 10 minutes later the driver came back._

**Driver**: "You guys might wanna go upstairs to your home."

**Eddie**: "Ok but did you figure out what's happening?"

**Driver**: "It seems as if your apartment was broken into, I was told that a lot of damage was done."

_With that being said Loren rushed as fast as she could to go upstairs. When he and Eddie go in the penthouse there was glass everywhere, pictures was broken, tables were broken, televisions, ect._

**Loren**: "Eddie..."

**Eddie**: "I can't believe this happened."

**Loren**: "I can't take this."

_Loren started to walk away but Eddie grabbed her and pulled her close to him. Eddie started to calm her down a little bit but then the heard something that sounded like water spilling. Loren looked down and gasped._

**Loren**: "Eddie... It's time."

**Eddie**: "Time for what?"

**Loren**: "Eddie stop acting slow, look down."

**Eddie**: "Wha- Oh my God Lo your in labor!"

**Loren**: "Yeah no shit I think I already know that. Woah!, ok that was painful, Eddie we gotta get to a hospital."

**Eddie**: "Um ok come on."

_Eddie escorted Loren downstairs and back into the limo. Eddie told the driver to go to the hospital. When the got there Loren was out in a room until she was ready to push, Eddie used that time to call Nora and Max._

**Max**: "Hey Ed."

**Eddie**: "Hey pops listen Loren's in labor, you guys gotta get here."

**Max:** "Alright were on our way."

_Eddie hung and and called Mel_.

**Mel**: "Hello?"

**Eddie**: "Mel Loren's in labor."

**Mel**: "Ok I'm on my way."

**Eddie**: "Ok."

_Eddie went back into the room with Loren and the doctor told Loren it was time to push. Loren gripped on to Eddie's hand as she pushed._

**Doctor**: "Ok Loren I see the head just one more big push and you can hold you baby girl."

_Loren pushed as hard as she can and stopped when she heard a cry. Loren looked down and saw he daughter, she looked over at Eddie and he had tears of joy in his eyes. Eddie leaned down and kissed Loren softly before whispering in her ear_

**Eddie**: *_Whispering_* "Were parents."

**Loren**: *_Smiling_* "Yeah, were parents."

_The doctor walked back in the room with their baby and handed her to Loren._

**Doctor**: "Ok Eddie and Loren you have to pick a name."

**Eddie**: *_Looking at Loren smiling_* "Kailyn."

**Loren**: "Melody."

**Eddie and Loren**: "Duran."

**Doctor**: "That's a beautiful name, I'll be back so you guys can sign the birth certificate."

_The doctor walked out._

**Loren**: "Do you wanna hold your daughter."

**Eddie**: "a of course I wanna hold our daughter."

_Eddie picked up Kailyn and started talking to her._

**Eddie**: "You look just like your mommy, I love you and your mommy so much. I will do anything for you and mommy. I love you Kailyn."

_Eddie sat on the bed with Loren, Kailyn reached up and touched eddies face. What Loren and Eddie didn't know is that Nora, Max, and Mel were taking pictures from the door._

**Mel**: "Can I hold my niece?"

**Eddie**: "Hey guys I didn't know you were here, of course Mel you can hold her. Hey I'm gonna go home and grab Loren's clothes and the car seat for when they get released.

_Eddie kissed Loren's forehead then left but he didn't go home.. He went to his mothers grave site. When he got there he walked up to her tomb stone and sat down by it._

**Eddie**: "Hey mom, Loren had the baby. She's adorable, I wish you were still here to see her. I miss you so much mom, I'm sorry for everything I've did wrong. I'm grateful that you sent me Loren and pops Nora. I love you mom."

_Eddie sat there and decided to check twitter. When he pulled out his phone he had over 100 tweets but one really stuck out and it was from Tyler._

**_Tyler_Rorke: "TheRealEddieDuran Hey man congratulations on you baby, just watch Loren and your daughters back. You never know what can happen."_**

_Eddie got up and rushed back to the hospital. When he got there he saw that everyone was gone and Loren and Kailyn was sleeping. He walked up and kissed Loren's forehead and Kailyns. Eddie decided to tweet back._

**_TheRealEddieDuran: "Tyler_Rorke I wish you knew what it was like to have a family and be loved."_**

_And with that Eddie drifted off to sleep in the chair next to Loren's bed._


	17. Chapter 17

_Loren woke up around 4 o'clock in the morning because Kailyn woke up crying because she was hungry. Eddie woke up and saw Loren feeding Kailyn a bottle._

**Eddie**: "Look at you mommy of the year."

**Loren**: "Haha i wouldn't say of the year maybe just of the day."

**Eddie**: "I am so happy that we have our family now, everything is complete now."

**Loren**: "I agree."

_While Loren and Eddie were talking the nurse came in the room to give Loren some medication so she wouldn't be sore from pushing her baby out. But the nurse that was assigned to them was Gracie._

**Eddie**: "The hell are you doing here?!"

**Gracie**: "In case you have noticed already i work here and i'm just here to do my job and give Loren this pain medication."

**Loren**: "No thanks i don't need it i'm in any kind of pain."

**Gracie**: "Look Loren i'm sorry ok, i'm sorry i faked everything. Truth is i'm 22 years old, and i'm dating Tyler. I had to go along with this plan because i'm pregnant and Tyler told me that if i didnt he would kill me and the baby. I'm really sorry Loren."

_Gracie walked out the room. What Loren and Eddie didnt notice is that why Gracie was giving he speech she slipped something in her IV bag to make Loren pass out. All of a sudden Kailyn started to cry and Loren started to feel dizzy. Eddie took Kailyn and put her down in her bed next to Loren then he went to make sure Loren was ok._

**Eddie**: "Baby are you feeling ok?"

**Loren**: "I don't know i feel really dizzy."

**Eddie**: "Ok i'm going to go and get the doctor."

_Eddie left out of the room but he saw Nora and Max_.

**Eddie**: "Nora, pops, what are you doing here? Visiting hours are at 8."

**Nora**: "Well i got a phone telling me something was wrong with Loren."

**Eddie**: *_Panicing_* "Ok Nora i need you and pops to go in the room with Loren because something weird is going on."

**Max**: "Eddie whats going on?"

**Eddie**: "Loren was feeding Kailyn but then she started feeling dizzy."

**Nora**: 'Oh my god my baby!"

_Nora ran to Lorens room and saw Loren passed out on the floor and saw Kailyn was gone. Nora screamed and ran over to Loren to try and wake her up._

**Nora**: "Loren honey wake up please. LOREN?!"

_Loren woke up right when Eddie, Max, and the doctor ran in. Eddie ran over to Loren._

**Eddie:** "Loren! Babe are you ok? What happened? Wheres Kailyn?"

_Loren tried to sit up but fell right back down. Eddie picked her up and set her down on the bed._

**Eddie**: "Babe what happened?"

_Loren started sobbing while talking._

**Loren**: *_Crying_* "They had Chloe."

**Eddie**: "Who had Chloe?"

**Loren**: *_Still crying_* "Gracie and Leah. They told Chloe to take Kailyn and Chloe refused to take her so the hit Chloe in the head then Leah grabbed Kailyn so i tried to get up and get her back but then they hit me an i fell then they heard mom coming so they put Kailyn down in the bathroom. OMG KAILYN!"

_Loren got up to try and get Kailyn but fell._

**Loren**: *_Sobbing_* "Eddie go look in the bathroom please."

_Eddie went in the bathroom and turned on the light and saw Kailyn on the floor sleeping. He picked her up and brought her back to the room and handed her to Loren._

**Doctor**: "Im gonna take the baby just to make sure there is no damage or anything to the baby."

_Loren handed the doctor Kailyn and he left out of the room._

**Loren**: "Guys i wanna go home tonight i dont wanna stay in this hospital anymore."

**Nora**: "Lo, its 5 in the morning i think you should wait."

**Loren**: "No mom i wanna sleep in my own bed, i have a bad headache, my daughter was almost kidnapped. I just wanna be home."

**Eddie**: "Ok well when the doctor come back we will tell him to discharge us and we'll go home ok?"

**Loren**: "Thank you."

_Eddie nodded and they all sat there waiting for the doctor to come back._


	18. Chapter 18

_**4 Years Later**_

_Loren and Eddie are still happily married with their 3 year old daughter Kailyn who is about to turn 4 in a couple of days, They both brought a house that is 7 bedrooms and 6 bathrooms with a large kitchen, backyard, and living and dining room. Tyler and Gracie had their baby boy named Bentley and they both went to New York and decided to leave Loren and Eddie alone for a long while. Mel and Ian had their baby girl Isabella who is 3 1/2 years old, they also brought a house that has 5 bedrooms and 4 bathrooms with a large backyard and kitchen. Max and Nora are still happy and married and are just enjoying eachothers company and still live in the same house as before. Jake and Kelly are together but dont live together yet. Chloe moved to Miami but she still keeps in touch. Leah is still trying to get Eddie but she's taking a break to plan out a couple of things._

**_Eddie and Loren were sitting in the living room with Kailyn talking about what she wanted for her birthday._**

**Eddie**: "So Kail _(Kailyns nickname)_ have you thought about what you wanted for your birthday?"

**Kailyn**: "I want a bunch of toys."

**Loren**: *_Laughing_* "Kail, i think your good in the toy department. Anything else?"

**Kailyn**: "another baby."

_**Eddie was speechless and Loren just looked shocked.**_

**Loren**: "Umm Kailyn why do you want another baby?"

**Kailyn**: "So i can have someone to play with other than Bella. And i talked to uncle Ian."

**Eddie**: *_Curious_* "What did uncle Ian say?"

**Kailyn**: "He said that you guys should give me a little brother or sister."

_**Eddie started mumbling while he picked up his bottle water and started to drink it. Loren who was still shocked got up and walked to the kitchen to get dinner started.**_

**Kailyn**: "Daddy how did you and mommy make me?"

**Eddie**: *_Spitting out his water_* "Um..Um LOREN!"

_**Loren ran back into the living room.**_

**Loren**: "Dangit Eddie what?"

**Eddie**: "Kai-Kailyn wants to know how we m-made her."

_**Loren starts laughing so hard that tears are falling out of her eyes.**_

**Eddie**: *_Pouting_* "It isnt funny."

**Kailyn**: "Mommy can you tell me?"

**Loren**: *_Calming down_* "Ok look baby girl. When mommy and daddy are in love there is a little tiny seed inside of my belly that seed gets bigger and bigger and a baby starts to form and then when i get really really big mommy has to push the baby out."

**Kailyn**: "So where do you push the baby out at?"

**Loren**: "Eddie?"

**Eddie**: "Uh yeah babe um Jake just texted me to come in the office. See ya later babe."

_**Eddie kissed Loren on the cheek and Kailyn on the forehead and walked out the door. **_

**Kailyn**: "Mommy?"

_**Loren just smiled.**_

_**At Ian and Melissa's house Melissa was talking to Isabella about attending dance classes.**_

**Melissa**: "So Bell are you excited to start dance soon."

**Isabella**: "Not really momma."

**Melissa**: "Why not sweetheart?"

**Isabella**: "Because when i go to daycare the kids there bother me."

**Melissa**: "Why didn't you tell me or daddy?"

_**Isabella shrugged her shoulders.**_

**Melissa**: "Whats the kids name that's bothering you?"

**Isabella**: "Bentley."

_**Melissa's eyes widened and her mouth dropped when Isabella said the name.**_

_**When Eddie arrived at the office he couldn't keep his mind off of Kailyn and that question.**_

**Jake**: "Eduardo!"

**Eddie**: "Hey."

**Jake**: "What's up with you, you seem... Tense?"

**Eddie**: "Kailyn just asked me a question and i didnt know how to answer it. Thats all anyways why'd you call me down here at 7 o'clock at night?"

**Jake**: "I have some great news!"

**Eddie**: *_Growing impatient_* "Which is."

**Jake**: "I got a call from Simon Cowell and he wants you to be a judge on this seasons X Factor."

**Eddie**: "WOW! Jake that's big!"

**Jake**: "Yeah i know, i think you should accept."

**Eddie**: "I definitely am accepting, but who are the other judges?"

**Jake:** "Well Simon of course, you, Demi Lovato, and Ariana Grande."

**Eddie**: "Well i will definitely take it."

**Jake**: "Ok so we start filming next week so need you to be at the staples center by Monday morning by 9 o'clock on the DOT, Got it?"

**Eddie**: "Yes Jake i have it. I have to get home now before dinner."

**Jake**: "Ok man ill text you and remind you."

**Eddie**: *Walking out* "Will do Jake."

_**Melissa and Isabella were still sitting on the couch talking when Ian walked through the door.**_

**Ian**: *_Kissing Mels forehead_* "Hey love." *_Kissing Isabellas forehead_* "Hey princess."

**Melissa**: "Hey babe, i have to talk to you about something."

**Ian**: "Ok, Hey Bella why dont you go to your room and play while i talk to mommy."

_**Isabella nodded and ran to her room.**_

**Ian**: "Whats up babe?"

**Melissa:** "Tyler's back."

**Its been a while since i updated this story, i decided to maybe bring this story back. There will be more drama involved throughout the story. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Ian**: "What do you mean Tyler's back?"

**Melissa**: "I mean that when i was having a conversation with Bell it came up that kids in her class were bothering her and when i asked who she said Bentley."

**Ian**: "It could be another Bentley babe."

**Melissa**: Yes but i have this gut feeling, you know?"

**Ian**: "I get it but it will be ok, ok?"

_**Mel nodded and went in the kitchen to get dinner started while Ian went in Isabella's room to spend time with her before dinner.**_

_**Max and Nora were both sitting outside on the back patio watching the sun set.**_

**Nora**: "Max?"

**Max**: "Yes?"

**Nora**: "Do you ever feel old?"

**Max**: "All the time, but why do ask?"

**Nora**: "Because our kids are married and have a baby."

**Max**: "Well you're 46 and im 49 thats not really considered old."

**Nora**: "I know but it feels like it."

**Max**: "Well considering that you were a single mom you did a good job raising Loren, she's amazing."

**Nora**: "Thank you. You and Katy did and outstanding job with Eddie. He's an amazing person."

**Max**: "Thanks. You know Kailyn told me she wants a little brother or sister."

**Nora**: *_giggling_* "She told me the same thing."

**Max**: "I kind of agree i would like another grand child."

**Nora**: "I would love another grand child, but its not up to us."

**Max**: "You know i always knew that Eddie would have kids, i just never thought that the girl would be like Loren. My idea was a model type girl."

**Nora**: "I know I always Thought that Loren would marry a doctor or something considering that she wanted to be a lawyer."

**Max**: "I love you Nora."

**Nora**: "I love you too Max."

_**Nora and Max shared a kiss then Nora and Max got up and went in the house to get dinner started.**_

_**Eddie just got home.**_

**Eddie**: "Babe? Kailyn?"

_**Loren came running to Eddie panting and sweaty.**_

**Loren**: "Eddie, you're here."

**Eddie**: *_Chuckling_* "I live here."

**Loren**: "Thats right."

**Eddie**: "Why are you panting and sweaty?"

**Loren**: "I was working out, you know i have to get my old body back."

**Eddie**: "Lo, you're body is perfect."

**Loren**: "Eddie, im fat."

**Eddie**: "Babe you're not fat, its called curves." *_Smirking_* "which is very sexy on you."

**Loren**: *_Smiling_* "Well thank you."

**Eddie**: "You are so very welcome my beloved. Where's Kail?"

**Loren**: "She's running around here somewhere. You hungry you missed dinner."

**Eddie**: "Nah im not that hungry, im gonna go find Kail then i wanna talk to you about something."

_**Loren nodded and Eddie walked away to go and find Kailyn. When Eddie was out of sight Loren ran back upstairs to her and Eddie's bedroom.**_

**Loren's thoughts:**

**That was close...No no no Loren tell me you didn't lose it...Where the hell did i put the box.. DAMMIT!**

_**Loren was looking for the box she lost when Eddie got her attention.**_

**Eddie**: *Holding up the box* "Hey babe, looking for this?"

**Loren**: "Uh yes i was how did you find it?"

**Eddie**: "It was outside of the door."

**Loren**: *_Laughing nervously_* "Oh i must of dropped it when you came in."

**Eddie**: *_Smiling_* "So you think you're pregnant?"

_**Melissa, Ian and Isabella was sitting at the table eating in silence when Ian decided to break it.**_

**Ian**: "So what did my two favorite girls do today?"

**Isabella**: "Daddy, mommy took me to go pick out a gift for Kailyn."

**Ian**: "Really what did you get her."

**Isabella**: "If i tell you, you have to promise not to tell anyone ok?"

**Ian**: *_Chuckling_* "I promise."

**Isabella**: "Well mommy says that Kailyn has clothes that still has tags on them in her closet so we didn't get clothes, instead we got matching bracelets."

**Ian**: "That is so nice, can i see yours?"

_**Isabella held up her wrist to show a bracelet with pink diamonds on it and it had her name engraved in it.**_

**Ian**: "Thats really nice and it looks really expensive."

**Melissa**: *_Chuckling_* "Trust me it was, $550.00 per bracelet is not cheap at all."

_**Ian started choking on his food as he tried to speak.**_

**Ian**: "Y-you spent e-e-eleven h-hundred dollars o-on that?"

**Melissa**: "Well she wanted to get Kail something special."

**Ian**: "She could of got her a toy or something."

**Melissa**: "HA! Have you seen her playroom. She has more toys than Santa Clause on Christmas."

**Ian**: "Well if it means that much to Bell i guess ill make an exception."

**Melissa**: *_Smiling_* "Thank you."

_**Mel stood up and took all the dishes to the kitchen and put them in the dishwasher then she went to go and get Kailyn ready for bed.**_

_**Tyler, Gracie and Bentley were at home watching TV.**_

**Tyler**: "Grace can i talk to you?"

_**Gracie nodded. her and Tyler stood up and went in the bedroom to talk.**_

**Gracie**: "What's up?"

**Tyler**: "Leah called."

**Gracie**: *_Sighing_* "I thought you said you said you were done."

**Tyler**: "Babe this is my chance to get what i been wanting for years because he wont see it coming."

**Gracie**: *_Defeated_* "What did Leah say?"

**Tyler**: "She said all we have to do is get Loren and their daughter Kailyn alone."

**Gracie**: *_Scared_* "We aren't gonna hurt them are we?!"

**Tyler**: "No of course not, i would never do that, i just wanna scare them and then come face to face with Eddie once and for all."

**_Eddie was still holding the pregnancy test box in his hand waiting for Loren to answer him._**

**Loren**: "Well the test says so."

**Eddie**: "Oh my gosh thats amazing, but what made you take a test?"

**Loren**: "Well i was feeling a bit dizzy and nauseous and i missed my period so i figured that could only mean one thing." *_Smiling_* "Im pregnant."

_**Eddie went up to Loren and kissed her so sweetly that made her weak to her knees.**_

**Eddie**: *_Pulling away_* "I have more great news."

**Loren**: "Oh yeah, and what that might be?"

**Eddie**: "Starting Monday I'm officially an X Factor judge."

**Loren**: "It's about time he told you, Congratulations babe."

**Eddie**: "What do you mean its about time he told me."

**Loren**: *_Smiling_* "I have a confession to make."

**Eddie**: "Which is?"

**Loren**: "I knew you had this opportunity for a week now and Jake made me hold off because he wanted to tell you."

**Eddie**: "Well we could of celebrated in an adult way if you would of told me sooner. But we can get started now."

_**Eddie pulled Loren by the waist and started to kiss her neck. Loren giggled and bit her lip.**_

**Loren**: *_Giggling_* "I also have other good news to celebrate."

**Eddie**: *_Pulling away_* "And that would be?"

**Loren**: "Starting Tuesday im the new judge on The Voice."

**Eddie**: "Lo, That's amazing!" *_Smirking_* "Now im really ready to celebrate."

**Loren**: 'Well i have to get Kailyn ready for bed."

**Eddie**: "Why don't i go and get her ready for bed while you my beloved get ready for an amazing night."

**Loren**: "I love that idea."

**Eddie**: "So do i."

_**Eddie gave Loren a peck then Left Loren to go and get Kailyn down for bed. Loren put on a black and red teddy and lied across the bed and waited for Eddie to come back.**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Monday Morning**_

_**Eddie woke up before Loren. He looked over at the clock and it said 6 a.m and he had to be on set for X Factor by 9. He rolled out of bed without waking Loren and got in the shower. When Eddie got out of the shower he went to his side of the closet and put on black skinny jeans with a gray shirt and a black leather jacket. Eddie finished getting dressed and it was only 7:30 so he decided to wake Loren up. He went over to Loren and kissed her softly on the lips to wake her.**_

**Loren**: *_Sleepy_* "Why are you up so early?"

**Eddie**: "I have to go soon."

**Loren**: "Ugh why?"

**Eddie**: "I have to be on set by 9."

**Loren**: "Do you want breakfast?"

**Eddie**: "Only if you feel like it, you're still sleepy do you dont have to."

**Loren**: "Nonsense ill go make you something."

_**Loren got up and went downstairs to make breakfast. Eddie was walking downstairs. As he past Kailyns room he heard her voice call him.**_

**Kailyn**: "Daddy?"

**Eddie**: "Hey princess, why are you up so early?"

**Kailyn**: "I couldn't sleep,so i decided to color."

_**Eddie went over and sat down by her on the floor**_

**Kailyn**: "Daddy, why has mommy been acting strange?"

**Eddie**: "What do you mean?"

_**Loren was walking up the stairs to ask Eddie if he wanted pancakes but she stopped when she heard Kailyn and Eddie talking**_

**Kailyn**: "Like mommy would be happy and then she get sad and then she get happy again."

**Eddie**: "Well sweetie mommy just has a lot going on right now and its all taking a toll on her."

**Kailyn**: "Daddy, i need your help."

**Eddie**: "With what?"

**Kailyn**: "I want to do something special for mommy."

_**Loren knew that that was her cue to go so she went downstairs and just made pancakes and bacon. 15 minutes later Loren called them down to eat and Eddie and Kailyn came downstairs and sat at the table along with Loren.**_

**Loren**: "So babe are you excited?"

**Eddie**: "Yeah, im excited i just dont like having to wake up so early and leaving my beautiful wife and daughter."

**Loren**: "We'll be fine and tomorrow Kailyn can come with me on set for The Voice and mom and pops said sometimes they can take her to."

**Eddie**: "I can take her on set with me sometimes too."

**Loren**: "Its almost 8:30.. you should get going."

**Eddie**: I know."

_**Eddie got up and put his plate in the sink, he kissed Loren on the lips and kissed Kailyn on the cheek then he left. Loren and Kailyn sat there still eating until Kailyn spoke up.**_

**Kailyn**: "I love you mommy."

**Loren**: "I love you too sweety."

_**Melissa and Ian were cuddling in bed talking**_

**Melissa**: "Babe, how would if feel is i said i was pregnant."

**Ian**: "I would be delighted, why do you ask?"

**Melissa**: "Because im pregnant."

**Ian**: "That's great babe, How long have you known?"

**Melissa**: "I just found out i took a couple of home test and they all were positive."

**Ian**: "Well my love i am so happy to have another baby with you."

**Melissa**: "Do you think we should go and tell Bella now?"

**Ian**: "Yeah she should be awake since its almost 9."

_**Melissa and Ian went to Isabella's room but she was still sleeping so Mel and Ian decided to go hower together and get dressed.**_

_**Eddie had arrived just in time to meet the cast members that will join him at the judges table and hang around until it was time to go on by 5 o'clock it was time to go live in front of the world.  
><strong>_

**Simon**: "Ok guys we have to go to the panel now but since you just got here Eddie ill tell you what i told Ariana. The contestant will come on and sing and then you will say what you have to say about it then when everyone is done you will vote yes or no. Clear?"

**Eddie**: "Got it."

**Producer**: "Ok guys we need you to go to the entrance and wait for Mario to introduce you one by one."

_**The four judges went to the entrance and waited for Mario to announce them.**_

_**Loren and Kailyn were all dressed and sat down to watch the show.**_

_**Live**_

**Mario**: "Hello everyone my name is Mario Lopez and welcome to the X Factor season 6."

_**The crowd live audience applauded** _

**Mario**: "This season we have 2 new judges please welcome Ariana Grande and Eddie Duran."

_**The crowd applauded louder as Ariana and Eddie walked out.**_

**Mario**: "So Ariana starting with you, how does it feel to be a new judge on the X Factor?"

**Ariana**: "Its amazing i never thought i would be doing this."

**Mario**: "How about you Eddie? How are you feeling?"

**Eddie**: "I feel great and grateful that Simon wanted me to do this job. Its truly an amazing opportunity."

**Mario**: "Thats great guys thanks for being apart of the show. you both can sit at your seats and everyone welcome once again Simon and Demi Lovato."

_**Simon and Demi walked out and went to sit at their seats with Eddie and Ariana. Mario was still on stage as he announced the first contestant.**_

**Simon**: "Hello whats your name?"

**Contestant**: "My name is Sarah and im from Louisiana."

**Simon**: "What are you gonna sing for us today?"

**Sarah**: "Chandelier by Loren Duran."

**Simon**: "Whenever your ready."

_**Sarah stood in the middle of that stage and when the music started she started to sing:**_

_Party girls don't get hurt_  
><span><em> Can't feel anything, when will I learn?<em>  
><span><em> I push it down, push it down<em>

_ I'm the one for a good time call_  
><span><em> Phone's blowing up, they're ringing my doorbell<em>  
><span><em> I feel the love, feel the love<em>

_ 1, 2, 3 1, 2, 3 drink_

_1, 2, 3 1, 2, 3 drink_

_1, 2, 3 1, 2, 3 drink_

_ Throw 'em back till I lose count_

_ I'm gonna swing from the chandelier_  
><span><em> from the chandelier<em>  
><span><em> I'm gonna live like tomorrow doesn't exist<em>  
><span><em> Like it doesn't exist<em>

_ I'm gonna fly like a bird through the night_  
><span><em> Feel my tears as they dry<em>  
><span><em> I'm gonna swing from the chandelier<em>  
><span><em> from the chandelier <em>

_ And I'm holding on for dear life, _  
><span><em> Won't look down, won't open my eyes<em>  
><span><em> Keep my glass full until morning light<em>  
><span><em> 'Cause I'm just holding on for tonight<em>

_ Help me, I'm holding on for dear life_  
><span><em> Won't look down, won't open my eyes<em>  
><span><em> Keep my glass full until morning light<em>  
><span><em> 'Cause I'm just holding on for tonight<em>  
><span><em> On for tonight<em>

_ Sun is up, I'm a mess_  
><span><em> Gotta get out now, gotta run from this<em>  
><span><em> Here comes the shame, here comes the shame<em>

_ 1, 2, 3 1, 2, 3 drink _

_1, 2, 3 1, 2, 3 drink_

_1, 2, 3 1, 2, 3 drink_

_ Throw 'em back 'till I lose count_

_ I'm gonna swing from the chandelier_  
><span><em> from the chandelier<em>  
><span><em> I'm gonna live like tomorrow doesn't exist<em>  
><span><em> Like it doesn't exist<em>

_ I'm gonna fly like a bird through the night_  
><span><em> Feel my tears as they dry<em>  
><span><em> I'm gonna swing from the chandelier<em>  
><span><em> from the chandelier<em>

_ And I'm holding on for dear life, _  
><span><em> Won't look down, won't open my eyes<em>  
><span><em> Keep my glass full until morning light<em>  
><span><em> 'Cause I'm just holding on for tonight<em>

_ Help me, I'm holding on for dear life_  
><span><em> Won't look down, won't open my eyes<em>  
><span><em> Keep my glass full until morning light<em>  
><span><em> 'Cause I'm just holding on for tonight<em>  
><span><em> On for tonight<em>

_ 'Cause I'm just holding on for tonight_  
><span><em> On for tonight<em>  
><span><em> On for tonight<em>  
><span><em> On for tonight<em>

_**Back at the penthouse Loren felt so honored that other people not only like her songs but they sing them and make it their own.**_

**Kailyn**: *_Leaning back on Loren's chest_* "Mommy she sung your song."

**Loren**: *_Smiling_* "I know sweetie she did amazing."

_**Back on the show when Sarah was done singing Demi was the first one to speak**_

**Demi**: "And that Ladies and Gentlemen is how you sing a Loren Duran song. Sarah you did amazing, and that is the only word i can use to describe you. When you got to the second verse i heard your voice start to shift away a little bit but then you came back and you KILLED IT!"

**Simon**: "You are a star waiting for her big break. I have never heard a sing;e soul who could sing that song. When you listen to the original version from Loren herself there are so many ways that she changes her voice around in the song and thats why that is such a hard song to sing but you did it."

**Sarah**: *_Smiling hard_* "Thank you."

**Eddie**: "Sarah i definitely think you picked the perfect song to sing for this audition because it shows that you're to sing risky song such as that one. I've listened to people other than Loren try to sing that song and they couldn't but you could and thats incredible."

**Ariana**: "I agree with Eddie. Thats one of my favorite songs ever because it has such a powerful meaning behind it and the way you sung made it that much more meaningful."

**Mario**: "Judges i think it time to vote."

_**All of the judges said yes. For 2 more hours they auditioned 150 people. By 8 o'clock Eddie got home and he was so tired and exhausted but he fought it because he wanted to spend time with Loren.**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**MK Tuesday Morning**_

**Nora**: "Good morning Grace."

**Grace**: "Hey good morning Nora. Did you watch the season premier of X Factor last night?"

**Nora**: "No i missed it but Max recorded on DVR. Did anything special happen?"

**Grace**: "No not really but i didnt know Eddie was a new judge."

**Nora**: "Yeah, i found out through the media and also Loren is a new judge for The Voice which i also found out through media.

_**Loren and Eddie was sleeping when Kailyn came in jumping on the bed. Eddie and Loren started laughing.**_

**Kailyn**: "Mommy,daddy wake up wake up!"

**Eddie**: "Were up baby girl, what do you need this early?"

**Kailyn**: "Mommy said i can go with her to her new music show today."

**Loren**: "Baby that isnt until later at 4 o'clock...Its 8 o'clock right now and what do you have on?"

**Eddie**: "Can't you see our daughter tried to get herself dressed today."

**Loren**: "Hey Kail why dont you go try and find something thats for hot weather like short sleeve."

**Kailyn**: "You dont like what i have on mommy?"

**Loren**: "I do its just that its too hot outside to wear that, better yet why dont you put pajamas back on and go back to sleep. So that you're not sleep later."

**Kailyn**: "Fine... but i wont go to sleep Loren."

**Loren**: "Excuse me?!"

**Eddie**: "Kailyn.. Please just do what your mom told you to do."

**Loren**: "No Eddie its ok."

_**Loren got up out the bed and stood up in front of Kailyn.**_

**Loren**: "You called me Loren, Why?"

**Kailyn**: "Because your being mean to me and have been acting weird, me and daddy were going to do something special for you but now i dont want to.. You're such a meanie."

_**Kailyn ran out of their room and Loren sat at the end of the bed confused.**_

**Loren**: "Did i do something wrong?"

**Eddie**: "No babe, shes almost 4 shes hitting that stage where she doesn't wanna listen to her parents anymore."

**Loren**: "But she called me Loren."

**Eddie**: *_Chuckling_* "Its your name."

**Loren**: "You know what i mean Eddie."

**Eddie**: *_Sitting up_* "Listen babe, shes about to be 4. Its a phase shes going through. You werent mean to her at all. You know you're pregnant so you can be mean and not even know it. By the way did you make an appointment?"

**Loren**: "Yeah Me an Mel are gonna go together. Kail was gonna go but she hates me now."

**Eddie**: "Look ill go talk to her ok."

_**Loren nodded. Eddie kissed her on the head and went to talk to Kailyn.**_

_**Melissa was sitting the bed texting Loren waiting for Ian to get home from dropping Isabella off at school.**_

_To: Loren_

_Lo you know the appointment is at 1 o'clock.. BE READY!_

_To: Melissa_

_I will..._

_To: Loren_

_Woah do i sense somethin wrong?_

_To: Melissa_

_Ill tell you when i see you.. Bye love you._

_**Melissa put her phone down and went to take a shower. When she got out she put a turquoise tank top with white jeans and turquoise and gold sandals. She put her hair in a messy bun with gold jewelry.**_

_**Eddie was in Kailyns room talking to her about that little conversation between her and Loren.**_

**Eddie**: "Kail are you ok?"

**Kailyn**: "Im sorry daddy i was just mad that mommy didnt like that i tried to dress myself."

**Eddie**: "Hey mommy loved that you tried to dress yourself but she just didnt want you to be too hot when you go outside so that why she told you to go change."

**Kailyn**: 'I feel bad that i called her Loren."

**Eddie**: "Its ok, i mean its her name even though you should of called her mommy. There will be times when you and mommy will have little arguments as you get older and you may call her Loren sometimes but that doesn't mean you stop call her mommy or mom ok?"

**Kailyn**: "Ok.. I love you daddy and i love mommy."

**Eddie**: "Then why dont you go tell her that because shes really sad right now."

**Kailyn**: "Ok."

_**Kailyn walked out of her room and went back into her parents room.**_

**Kailyn**: "Mommy?"

**Loren**: "Kailyn...I'm-"

**Kailyn**: "No im sorry mommy i know you were just trying to help me."

**Loren**: *_Smiling_* "Come here."

_**Kailyn walked over to Loren and hugged her. Loren started whispering in her ear.**_

**Loren**: *_Whispering_* "I love you baby girl i would never ever hurt you ok?"

**Kailyn**: *_Whispering_* "I love you too mommy."

**_Kailyn and Loren didn't know that Eddie had took a picture of them hugging and posted it to twitter._**

_**TheRealEddieDuran: I love my family. Their honestly the best thing that has ever happened to them. Dont know what i would do without them. This picture is worth more than one thousand words. #LoveThem #MommyDaughterTime** _

**Loren**: "Hey why dont you go with daddy to get dressed and if you want you can wear what you had on before."

**Kailyn**: "Actually mommy i remember when you brought me and you the same dress and we never wore it. I want both of us to wear it."

**Loren**: *_Tearing up_* "I would love to wear that dress."

**Eddie**: "Ok enough mushy gushy stuff you guys are making me tear up. Babe you go get dressed ill take Kailyn and she will show me the dress and ill get her ready."

**Loren**: "Thanks."

_**Eddie and Kailyn walked back to Kailyns room to get her dressed while Loren got herself dressed. Loren put on a white dress that had pink flowers on it. She paired it with white flats. She wet her hair and put something on it to make it naturally curly. She did her make up very lightly. and put pink and gold jewelry on. When she walked out she saw that Eddie had the dress and shoes on her. When Eddie turned around to see Loren his jaw dropped dropped. Kailyn whispered to him.**_

**Kailyn**: *_Whispering_* "She looks beautiful i know but you might want to close your mouth."

_**Eddie laughed.**_

**Eddie**: "You look beautiful babe."

**Loren**: "Thank you, now i will take over."

_**Eddie walked out. Loren did Kailyns hair the same way as hers and she put gold studded earrings on hr and a gold necklace that Eddie gave her when she turned one.** _

**Kailyn**: "Mommy can i wear make-up like you?"

**Loren**: "I dont think daddy would like that."

**Kailyn**: "Pleaseeeeee?"

**Loren**: "Ok fine, but dont tell him."

_**Loren put a little make up on Kailyn then they both walked down stairs. When Eddie looked up he noticed something about Kailyn.**_

**Eddie**: "Kail, you look a little bit more... mature."

**Loren**: "Hey babe, we gotta go its almost 1 and we have to pick up Mel."

**Eddie**: "Ok bye babe, Bye Kail be safe please."

_**He kissed loren on the lips and Kailyn on the cheek. Loren strapped Kailyn in her car seat and they went to Mels house. Mel came out and got in the car.**_

**Melissa**: "Hey Lo, Hey Kailyn."

**Kailyn**: "Hey auntie Melissa."

**Loren**: "Hey Mel, dont you look ravishing."

**Melissa**: "Oh thank you thank you."

**Kailyn**: "Auntie Melissa are you going with me and mommy to the doctors and then to mommys new show."

**Melissa**: "Of course im gonna go but after the doctors we have to go pick up Bella to go to."

**Kailyn**: "YAY!"

_**Mel and Loren laughed.**_

**Loren**: "So whats Ian doing today?"

**Melissa**: "He said he was gonna go spend some time with Eddie since that havent seen eachother in a while."

**Loren**: "Yeah i know the feeling, i feel like i haven't seen my mom in years."

**Melissa**: 'Maybe you should go see her."

**Loren**: "I will."

_**Loren got to the hospital and she found a parking spot. Before they got out the spotted someone.**_

**Melissa**: "Hey Lo, Isnt that Tyler and Gracie and their kid."

**Loren**: "Oh my gosh it is."

**Melissa**: "What do we do?"

_**Loren and Melissa looked at eachother. Mel could see the fear in Lorens eyes.**_


End file.
